A Lost Fairytale
by icedchaitea
Summary: This is kind of a spin off from 'Ever After'. It has my own characters, my own plot, but still ties along a bit with the original...just with a bit more....sex? And drama. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

_**That one Monday morning was like any other - little did I know it would change my life entirely.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_'Oh bloody morning, why must I awake to such hard labour?'_ I complained inside my head. The sun was blazing above, and I struggled to gather the apples which lay at my feet. My dress grew dirty as it sloshed around in the mud, it's faded blue turning into a deep shade of brown._ Like it mattered though,_ I ranted, _it wasn't like I would be getting a new one anytime soon!_ I hummed to myself to keep my mind off of my chores.

After I had filled two or three bucketfulls of hardy apples, my exhaustion took over and I sat myself against a tall Oak tree. The pages of the book I held almost tore as I pulled it out of my dress sleeve. _Utopia_, it read. I smiled down and flipped open to no page inparticular, and devoured it's beautiful words. I set the book down after a few moments, to re-tie my hair, behind my neck. It's messily done braid had fallen out again, the hairs at the back of my neck all sweaty and such. I yanked the ribbon out and this time decided to take the effort of doing it well. I slowly unravelled my long brown hair, until it coiled lushiously over my shoulder. _'Mum is the one who gave me this thick mess of hair...I should be blaming her for the ten hours I spend brushing it through!'_ I laughed silently.

As soon as I reached the bottom and had fastened my ribbon, a crack of a twig startled me. Quickly pulling my dagger out from my slipper, I crept behind the tall Oak, and watched the woods carefully. _Crack_. Twirling around, I saw a dark and hooded figure, just to the right of me. I hid myself once more, and watched it carefully. It was tall, so I decided that it was a man. My grip tightened around the dagger, and I grabbed my bag quietly and strapped it to my shoulder. _If I had to run, I'd be ready._

A couple months ago, I had been viciously attacked by some drunken knight, stumbling his way down in the village. I had been caught off-guard and pushed roughly into a back alley. My shirt hung loosely from my shoulder - thank the Lord an old horsekeeper walked by.

I pushed the memory to the back of my head and focused on the figure which was quickly approaching. He walked with a limp, and he had on a hooded cape that blanketed his entire body. His head was bent, and I could see the trail of a sword dragging out from behind him. It scared me to the core to think that this man might be a Knight. They were known for funny buisness around young maidens - not charming or gallant at all! I let out a muffled gasp as the man fell over an upturned root and came crashing down to the ground - causing him to let out a horrid yelp of pain.

"D-d-drop your weapon, S-sir!" I managed to mumble out, not having the strong and brave voice I had hoped for.

The man merely raised his head, then let it hit the ground again. - He wasn't going to attack, that was for sure. I had my dagger at the ready, as I came out from behind the security of the tree and approached the fallen man. He still had not moved.

I cleared my throat. _"_Sir...do you need, assistance? Are you alright?"

The man did not move still, and I concluded that he was ill, or wounded. I found his sword quite easily, considering it was thrown two feet away from him, from his fall. The design on it was intricate and smooth, and I took the time to bend down to admire it's beauty. A grumbling moan entered my concentration.

"You may take my life, you may take my gold..." his voice was pained and out of breath. "but do not take my sword...it tis my life..."

I looked at the sword and then at him. He had mistaken me for a gypsy! I was quite a taken back at this rude remark, for I was no gypsy, and certainly I was not going to steal whatever possesions he had! "Sir, I am not a gypsy. Just a...young..maiden in the woods." I instantly regreted revealing my age and status to this man.

He looked up, and with a trembling hand, pulled his hood away. Gold ringlets poured out over his forehead, and two startling blue eyes arose in my vision. The blue inside was so intense I swore I was blinded for all of a few moments. I gulped much too loud and averted my eyes. I felt foolish as I realised he was not much older then I, yet I had feared him with such girlishness. '_A true and strong woman would never have feared a fallen stranger!'_ I scolded myself.

"Ah, forgive me then, I myself was just wa-" His voice cut short and he gripped his leg, his face swollen up in agony.

I recognized the wound - it was a deep hole left by a wooden arrow, right in the tender muscle of his thigh. He had ripped his pants right down to his skin, to let the wound breathe. He did not have any bandage or pressure ontop. "Sir, please let me tend to your wound...if I don't, then that leg is as good as gone!" I bit my lip at my boldness. Feeling sorry for a person that I did not even have a name from?

He grinned up at me, revealing teeth the colour of corn. "M'lady, I do not need tending too. I am just fine. All I need is to-" His grin twisted up in a mess of pain. I set my bag down and pulled out a long sheet of parchment and wool. I raised his leg gently, and strung some wool around, the parchment ontop. He winced as I pressed my palm against the wound. I looked around the forest for something - anything, to keep the bandage together. Then I remembered. _'My ribbon!'_ With one hand, I undid the braid I had so carefully twisted, and pulled the ribbon out and around his thigh. He let out a groan, and I did my best to keep his leg elevated on my bag without too much struggle.

"Impressive." He smiled, nodding towards my handiwork. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Sir." I replied, silently. I did not know his rank, but it musn't be more important then anything over a squire - for he was only over the age of sixteen. "Did you have a horse, Sir?"

He let out a chuckle. "I guess you could say that - wasn't really my horse, I hate to admit." The man sat up and pushed his curls away from his eyes. Once more I got a glimpse of those blue jewels, and I quickly glanced away. "You're afraid, are you not, m'lady?"

I wasn't happy with the way he was smiling about this. I refused to admit that I was a bit apprehensive about this boy - I did not know who he was, or what kingdom he was from. And judging by the way he described his 'horse', he could have been a theif! "No, Sir, I am _not _afraid." My lip gave way into a pout, and I stood up abruptly.. "And I must be going now. My thoughts are with your thigh, Sir. Goodday." I gave a short bow, and turned my back to leave.

"M'lady, I am sorry if I have offended you. I have not spoken to such a gentle flower, in quite along time." He smiled that same smile, and I regretted looking back. His eyes seemed to draw me closer to him, and soon the sun passed over the trees and it was becoming evening. I had been sitting with this strange man for hours, listening to his stories and tales of adventures. The arrow that had been embedded into his flesh, was from the King's Guard - trying to stop him from excaping from his kingdom - by order of the King. Although young, he had told me how he was accepted into Knighthood earlier than most, for his father was the King of Gutaherm.

"A Knight, and a Prince?" I giggled, my shameful girlsih ways coming back to me. I fiddled with my hair which hung loosely down my back, and shone in the evening sun. It was quite inappropriate for a young maiden to have her hair so messily down in her face, not tied back and kept up. But I was enjoying the feeling of danger and freedom, and ahd not bothered to twirl it back up.

"Your name, M'lady? I have been awaiting the grace of such a sweet word, all my life..will you grant me my wish?" He tilted his head to the side, and a tumble of curls fell over his ear.

"Kyla." I replied, almost in a whisper. "My name, is Kyla, Sir. And I am from a kingdom not too far from here..." My cheeks instantly went red with embarassment - he was a Knight...a _Prince_! And what was I? A lowlife castle-maiden, who tended to the needs of people such as he.

It was almost as if he could sense the sudden ashamed feelings. "Kyla..."

I looked up at him, without saying a word.

He put his hand to the back of his head and entwined his fingers beneath his golden locks. "Pardon me...Lady Kyla." I felt the heat rise to my face and I lowered my head, a strand of brown hair falling over my shoulder. His hand reached up and tucked it beneath my ear. "Such beauty does not deserve a title as low as you appear to sit at...for I shall never see you as anything less then a Queen...m'lady." He tapped his thigh. "I thank you for your kindness, but I must be on my way. I'm sure my Father has the entire round table set out looking for me!"

I did not dare raise my head - I had been complimented and praised enough - more than my worth. I did not deserve more pleasure by looking at his face once more. "I'm sorry to hear that, Sir. Your welcome, Sir."

He stood up, with a struggle, then put his fingers between his lips and let out a loud and echoing whistle. Almost immediately a horse could be heard galloping it's hooves off, into the forest and towards the loud whistle. The horse was a brilliant black, it's coat as shiny as a raven's wings. Pulling himself ontop with much difficulty, he gazed down at me, and then dropped a cloth sack beside me. "For your kindness, and presence." He then galloped away, his cape blowing wildly out behind him.

I fingered the cloth a bit before opening it, anxious to see what was inside. When I felt the cool touch of gold against my fingertips, I nearly fainted. I had gained more then twenty gold coins, but more amazingly - a newfound mystery.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

**Part 2**

As I dropped the heavy buckets down onto the wooden floor, a voice came into the room. I recognized it easily, for it was my best friend, Isabel, who worked alongside me in the castle. This time, though, her voice was shaky and unlike her normal sarcastic tone.

"Kyla! Ky! Come quick!" Isabel ran frantically into the room, and I could tell she had been in a worry. Her long black hair was messy and sweaty, but was pushed harshly to the side and had a string of tweed loosely strung at the bottom. "Miss Oriana knows that you weren't home by noon! Where were you? The whole castle has been wondering, and you are going to be in a hard mess if you don't have a good explanation!"

Miss Oriana was the head worker, the one who kept order along the castle-maids. She was terribly strict, and never had a smile crept upon her wrinkling face. She was old, yet her voice was as strong as that of a man's! It had completely slipped my mind, that I had to be back from the village at precisely twelve o clock. It was far past six, and the apples, without treatment, had gone an ugly shade of light red. I hung my head. "Isabel, I...I met someone..and the time just slipped away! Honest I had no idea I was late..."

"KYLA!" Another voice entered the room, much more deep and angry. I could see Isabel cringe, out of the corner of my eye. "Where is that _bloody wench!_" It was Miss Oriana, and her hand came down upon the back of my head, sending a sharp pain down my spine. I fell to the ground. "Where have you _been_? The King has a dinner tonight and a very important one! The chef needed those apples, Kyla!" _Wham._ Another hit to my head, making me nearly blackout. "You stupid stupid girl! It's _my head_ now! Do you have _any idea_ how important this dinner was? And now..." _Whack._ "You've ruined it all! ALL OF IT!" She grabbed hold of the back of my apron, and yanked me up to a weak standing position. She roughly grabbed my chin between her thumb and finger. The strength this woman had amazed me, in spite of the pain she caused. "I want you up to the corridor and into my room in five minutes! _Do you understand?_"

"Yes, m'am.." I replied weakly, my head feeling faint.

"And try not to be late, or it's the strap for you!" She released my chin and pushed me back, hard against Isabel.

I slunk down to the ground and slowly let tears wash the dirt off my face. Isabel sat down beside me and stroked my hair. She gently began to braid it, after pulling a new red ribbon out from her dress. "Who...who is this person that you met, Kyla?" She asked carefully.

I choked back a sob, and then cleared my throat. "It was...a boy..a man. He was so nice and kind...I just.." I advised myself not to tell that he was indeed a _knight_.

"Shh shh, I understand...listen..you should go see what that..that..._hag_ wants." Isabel spat bitterly, as she let go of the finished braid - much better then I could ever do. I stood up slowly and gripped my head. It now had a dull ache thudding in my skull. I gave Isabel a short hug, and then walked the steps up to the corridor above.

My slippers made a small tapping sound as I walked along the long hall. I could see my fellow maids running around the rooms, dusting and cleaning and tending to the dinner which was soon to begin. _'Must be someone special...'_ I guessed inside my head. As I reached Miss Oriana's room, I sucked in a large breath of air, and knocked lightly on the wooden door. Almost instantly a voice called from within, telling me to come in. I opened the door slowly, and slid inside the room. Miss Oriana was sitting behind a large desk made of pine, holding a long and thin leather strap with a metal latch at the end. I bit my lip and gave a polite bow. "Miss."

Miss Oriana stood up and came to stand infront of me. I could feel her anger, as if it was hot water burning my skin. "Remove your apron, Kyla." She said with a hint of pleasure in her voice. I slowly undid the back of my apron and let it fall to my feet. Already I felt the pain. I could feel her bony cold hands slide my dress down over my shoulders, so that my back was completely bare. "I do apoligize, Kyla, but a stupid girl like you needs to know the severness of her wrongs." _Whack._ I could feel the blood slowly dribbling down my back from the first blow of the whip. _"Don't cry..._" I comforted myself. _Whack._ My skin began to burn...

Miss Oriana gave me twelve brutal whippings to my back, and then sent me out back to the basment to clean up and get ready to serve the dinner. I almost collapsed in pain as I made it down the steps, my back feeling as though it would tear open - if not already. Isabel rushed to my side, to help me steady down onto a mound of hay. She very carefully took my dress off and gasped at the sight. "That _bitch!_ That horrible horrible _bitch!_" Isabel ran to the well to bring in some water, and boiled it on the stove. After the water cooled, she dipped a clothtowel into it and gently dabbed it on the wounds.

"It stings..." I cried, over and over again. Isabel continued to clean the cuts, and then let me lay quietly while she got things ready. A few other maids came in and out of the room, and snickered at the sight of me lying in pain in the corner. Isabel and I never got along with the other maids, we were shunned and disrespected for the longest time of our lives. In and out they came, grabbing forks and spoons and long knives and shiny goblets. They were using the good gold dishes, which proved that the company tonight were important.

When I could stand the pain, I got up and changed into my red skirt and normal maid dressings. I walked up to the kitchen, which was just a floor above the basement. I was handed a loaf of bread no later then I stepped one foot inside the room. A platter of bread rolls were on a table near me, so I sat the bread ontop and decided to go see who was here. As I stepped out of the kitchen carrying the platter of bread rolls and loaf of bread, I rudely let my mouth hang open. The dining hall was at it's best! Long silk curtains hung from the tall ceiling, flowers and decorations of that sort, and candles along the walls and table lightened up the room. The people around the table's edge were dressed royally and with bright elegance. I smiled at each one as I slipped a bread roll on each of their plates. Even though my back ached with such immense pain, I couldn't stop myself from smilling at the simple view of these nicely dressed people.

Isabel passed me in the kitchen. "I overheard a conversation between Miss Oriana and Queen Johvan," her cunning smirk became larger. "and I found out who the guests are. Apparently, they are from the Kingdom of Gutaherm, and are here to sign some sort of treaty between these two kingdoms. An arrangement to share land between the kingdoms."

I chewed on the insides of my cheeks to keep from screaming. Not only did the company we have was extremely royal neighbours of our Kingdom, but those royal neighbours included the young Knight that I had met earlier!

Isabel shifted the tray of wine-filled goblets onto her other hip, and sighed. "And, apparently, we must treat these guests better then we would treat our own King and Queen! This arrangement is very important to our castle...wouldn't that be wonderful, Ky? A whole other lot of acres of beautiful fields and vegetable gardens? Kyla..?" But I had fallen into a dream world again, and remembered the afternoon I had spent with that Knight. And he was _here_! Quickly I snapped out of it, and nodded to my friend. She gave a little laugh, shook her head, and then returned back into the dining hall.

I followed Isabel out, carrying two new bottles of wine under each arm. I circled the table, carefully looking for any unfilled glasses. The people around the table were talking and eating noisely, having a good time. I was glad for that - as long as we kept them happy and comfortable, they would sign that agreement! I was also closely looking around the table for that one Knight, with the gorgeous blue eyes. My thoughts were interrupted, as a hard finger prodded my side, nearly knocking the bottles out of my hands.

"Excuse me, servant." Her voice slurred and told me that she had already had one too many glasses of wine.

"Yes, ma'm?" I replied, turning to face her in her seat. She was holding up a large goblet, the wine messily sloshing down the sides of the goblet as she shook it.

"I'd like some more wine!" She handed me the glass, and I took it from her and topped off her glass so it was filled to the brim. I tried to hand it back to her, but she was too busy already engrossed in her own conversation, she did not notice me. "And then, Alexander here tells me that a young maiden with amazing brown eyes rescued him! I could not stop laughing. _My strong _son, _rescued_? Not possible. Certainly he has made this up, in an attempt for attention! He's been running away from the castle quite a bit lately. I talked to Father Ronald about this. He said the boy just needs some freedom!"

I then found myself also engrossed in the conversation, and was oblivious to the fact that I was actually leaning in to hear more. _'Alexander? That was the Knight I had met!_' I found myself pleased to finally figure out what his name was. The woman looked up at be suddenly, grabbed her goblet, and returned to her listeners. I began to fill up other goblets around hers, so I could still hear the conversation. "And you wouldn't believe! Along with this story, he actually has a wound in his leg, tied and bandaged with a blue ribbon he claims was the girl's! What an imagination my boy has got, I'll say!" The woman burped and took another swig of her wine, almost finishing it in one slurp. "Servant girl! More wine!" She held her glass out to me, and I filled it up once more. The woman continued on, "Alexander would not come tonight, he is at the castle in bed, with maids tending to his every need. A boy like him should not be blessed with such handsome looks - the poor young maids around him, falling in love. Childish, really. It's a shame that some maids are so pretty - no Prince will ever marry _them._" She made a disgusted face at her last comment, and then took her glass back. "Thank you kindly, young servant." She waved me away.

"Your welcome.." I mumbled under my breath, and then walked back into the kitchen, angrily. The skin on my back made me want to curl up in a ball and let my life lose all feeling, but I kept serving until the end of dinner. It _was_ important to our kingdom, afterall. I did not know what had struck my temper, but I was in a horrid mood the rest of the dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

**Part 3**

The week wore on without any excitement except for the fact that the Kingdom of Gutaherm had agreed to sign the treaty. The only other shred of light was that my wounds were slowly beginning to heal, from the whippings granted by Miss Oriana. I had had strict orders to work from dusk till dawn, with only a few peaceful hours of sleep here and there. I had to work off my punishment.

It was Saturday afternoon and I was in Lady Ann's room, cleaning up around the bed. Lady Ann was sitting by her dresser, brushing her hair with a large gold brush. "Isn't it great?" She smiled cheerfully.

I fixed the edge of the covers on the bed and looked towards her. "What is, m'Lady?"

"Well the treaty, of course! The agreement! Can you believe it? We'll have all of that land! We'll be more rich then any other kingdom in this country!" She turned back to her mirror and began to brush her hair again.

"Yes, m'Lady, it's wonderful...just wonderful.." I replied, my mind obviously somewhere else. Picking up a crimson colour pillow, I set it back down on the bed. She turned around on the stool again.

"Kyla. I can't help but notice that you're quite occupied. We've been friends for as long as I can remember - is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Her eyes showed concern and genuine friendship. Ever since I was a child, I had been appointed into the castle and became great friends with Lady Ann, the daughter of the Queen.

I fingered the edge of the pillow as I thought back to my memories with Lady Ann, during my childhood. My parents had died in a horrible war between the two kingdoms, and luckily I was found and taken in by this castle. Lady Ann had always been my friend and I cherished it. But this time, there really was no explanation. "No, m'Lady. I'm sorry if I seem...lost. Perhaps I am?" My voice quieted and I walked to the door. "Will you be needing anything else, m'Lady?"

Lady Ann shook her head with worry, and sighed. "No thankyou, Kyla. Have a goodday. Thank you."

After I left the room, I took a short walk out in the gardens, away from my duties. It was now early evening, and I had not eaten a thing. '_Miss Oriana can save her work for later! I'm hungry and I need a break._' I thought to myself, as I headed out for the forest again. Part of me hoped to see Alexander, but the other half dreaded it. The things his mother said rang throughout my head like an annoying bug. "...no Prince will ever marry them!" I said outloud, angry and mockingly. As I got to the core of the forest, I found the apple tree, and began to climb up it's sturdy trunk. '_Good think I'm wearing my boots this time, my slippers would never have done.'_ I gripped a branch and pulled myself up higher, and found a good spot to sit down. I was high up in the trees, amongst all the lucsious red apples. I plucked one and rubbed it against a clean part of my dress. I then bit into it hungrily. I devoured it in almost an instant and immediately pulled another from it's branch.

Something startled me, and I heard a strong whistling. I did not have my dagger with me this time, which frightened me to think I was unarmed. I stayed still up in the tree, and watched the ground from behind the leaves. A flash of golden curls entered my view, and Alexander sat himself at the base of the very tree I was up in. I sat still and quiet, careful not to rustle any branches. He was carrying a bag, and I could see that he pulled out some parchment, with scribbles upon scribbles across the page. He then pulled out a small featherpen with an ink bottle beside. I was curious to see what was written on the parchment, and leaned further forward. I could almost make out the top line; _And my love it flows to you like a rose, like a valley and a st -_. Until I leaned too far and lost my grip, sending four or five apples knocking to the ground - and one ontop of his golden curls.

"OWW!" He yelled, rubbing his head and looking upwards.

I struggled to try and hide myself, and I stupidly got my foot caught in a branch. My ankle nearly twisted as I yanked it out and tried to hide my face. I let out a whimper.

"You! You there! Come down here!" Alexander stood up, knocking his ink bottle to the ground, colouring the leaves a dark black.

I shamefully crawled down the tree, having given up in hiding. I lowered my head as I got to the bottom. "I'm s-sorry, Sir...I did not mean to hit you..I'm sorry.."

Surprisingly, he let out a laugh. "Oh my! I should be the one apoligizing! I did not know it was you..." He raised my chin with his finger. "...Lady Kyla."

I looked at his blue eyes and soon found myself beginning to giggle. He smiled, and rubbed the back of his head. "Although, you or the tree, I'm not so certain which - has very good aim!"

"Again, Sir, I am sorry."

"Sit with me?" He asked, gesturing to the base of the tree, kneeling down to pick up his parchment and fallen tools. I sat gingerly beside him, and watched as he began to write more. I peered over his shoulder and watched as he finished up his poem. He held it out at arms distance, and then brought it back to his lap. "You like it?" He asked.

"Very much so." I smiled back, avoiding his eyes and the spell that they put over me.

"Sometimes I like to get away from everything and everyone...all the stress and trouble from my Mother and Father. I come here, to this forest, and write."

Before thinking, I responded. "Oh yes, me aswell! I love it here. It's so peaceful - I love to get away from all my chores and horrible castle duties!" I bit my lip, hard.

"Oh, so you _are _a castle-maid. Well. I think we may have alot to learn from eachother." He smiled a kind smile, and went back to his parchment. I let my head rest against the back of the tree, and sighed. "You know," he said with a grin, "The bump on my head is making me think crasy things."

"Like what, Sir?" I lifted my head off of the tree to look at him.

He shook his head, causing a few curls to fall over his eyes. "Like thinking a young beautiful flower would fall in love with someone...a stranger."

We sat in silence, my cheeks turning redder then ever. I raised my hand boldly, and gently pushed the curls back from his eyes. His hair felt of a thick silk, soft yet strong. My hand was covered by his, suddenly, and I could feel his skin warm up at the touch of mine. He slowly moved my hand to his cheek, and I felt his warm cheek. He slid his other hand on my cheek, and I found that my gaze had been directed to his blue eyes. I fell inside them and was being drawn towards them. He let go of my hand and put it on my back, to pull me closer. I dropped both my hands and let out a yelp of pain. He pulled away quickly. "What happened? Kyla? Is something wrong?"

I got up and ran out of the forest, tears pouring foolishly down my cheeks.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

**Part 4**

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question!" Isabel said, poking me playfully in the ribs. Isabel, Lady Ann and I were all sitting ontop of Lady Ann's bed, gossiping away like old times.

"_Yes_, he was handsome!" I replied hesitantly. After I had come running into the castle in such a fret, I was ordered into Lady Ann's room by Lady Ann and Isabel. They wanted to know what was bothering me so much, and demanded a 'meeting'. "Anyway," I continued, "that really isn't the point!"

Lady Ann let out a girlish giggle. It was just like oldtimes, indeed. "Yes, exactly. The point _is,_ that he tried to kiss you! _Kiss_ you, Kyla! So, after all of that, after the poem and the apples and such, and the kiss, what happened then? Nothing seems wrong to me, so far!" Her lip gave way into a pout, showing me that I had to continue my story with a greater explanation. Isabel looked at me expectedly, too.

"It's just...I mean...well there's something I haven't told you both." I took a deep breath. "The boy, the man I met - his name is Alexander..._Prince_ Alexander."

The two girls gasped, but could not respond in time - the door had opened, and Miss Oriana stood tall. Isabel and I stood up quickly and began to act as if we were cleaning. Ann stood up aswell. "Yes, Miss Oriana?"

Miss Oriana gave a curt bow, then resumed her frown. "I was wondering, m'Lady, if you needed clean towels. But I think, perhaps, these two already were at your...assistance. Am I wrong?" She looked the two girls up and down.

Ann stepped closer, as if shielding Isabel and I from the wrath of this woman. "Yes, they were doing just that. I do not need any more towels, thank you...Miss Oriana."

"Good then. Now, if you are finished with these maids I'd like to have a word with Kyla." Miss Oriana said, but from the look of Ann's face, quickly added, "If that would be alright with _you_, m'Lady."

Ann looked over to me and 'asked' if it would be alright. I nodded silently - I _was_ out late, again, and I was already paying off my punishment. This time, I deserved it greatly. Ann looked almost dissapointed, and then turned back to Miss Oriana. "Yes, you may. Thank you, Miss Oriana. Good day."

As I followed Miss Oriana down from the top floor into the corridor of the lower level, and into her room, I knew what was going to take place. I was no fool. Isabel walked beside me, quietly, and discreetly held my hand. I think she knew just as well as I did, what was coming. When we reached Miss Oriana's room, she turned and commanded for Isabel to leave and go help out in the back gardens, with hoeing and weeding. Isabel was a bit surprised that she would not be getting a punishment, gave me a worried glance, then hurried away. Miss Oriana grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the room and shut the door with a thud. "I'm not impressed with your lack of effort around this castle." She went behind her desk and opened a wooden drawer, pulling out the same strap that had punished me last Monday. I cringed. She stepped infront of the desk and looked at me, square in the eye. "Remove your apron, Kyla."

I looked up at her with a certain fear in my eyes. "Miss Oriana, I'm sorry that I haven't been working accordingly, but I promise I'll -"

"_Remove your apron, Kyla!" _She yelled, her knuckles turning white from her grip on the whip. When I did not respond or move from my position, she pushed me roughly to the ground and ripped off my apron. She then pulled my dress down so my back was exposed again. _Whack_.

The only sound that could be heard was the slapping of the whip against my back, and the screams that came out of my trembling mouth.

"It's unfair!" Isabel growled, as she began to boil the water again. I lay on the hay shivering, not because of the cold - but because of the pain. "She can't just punish you all the time! She's taking her anger out on you Ky, and it's got to stop!"

I didn't answer, but simple bit my thumb as she dabbed another towel onto my back to wash some of the blood away. Isabel kept ranting her hate towards Miss Oriana outloud, and paced back and forth - checking the water and dabbing my back. The wounds before were now hidden beneath the new ones. A few other girls came into the basement and snickered some more, but then ran away quickly because of Isabel's growling at them. If anyone could stick up for herself, it was Isabel. She looked down at me. "The only reason she made me go away was because she knew if I knew what would happen to you, she'd be pounded into the ground and _then_ hung!"

I kept my face buried in my arms, and did my best to ignore the pain. "It _stings_.." I sobbed, as Isabel let the hot water dribble onto the cuts, to clean them out.

"I know sweetie, I know..." She whispered, petting my forehead at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

**Part 5**

"May we see eachother again, Lady Kyla?" Alexander asked, as he rubbed his thigh gently. Him and I were sitting under the same apple tree again, as he wrote more poetry and I picked buttercups. It was a Monday afternoon, and the entire castle had the day 'off', in celebration of the treaty. I escaped quickly and ran down to the forest. I did not know that Alexander would be there, but as soon as I reached the apple tree, I saw the golden curls hovering over a peice of parchment.

I decided to dodge the question, with another. "How is your leg doing, Sir?" My fingers fumbled over the hem of my dress. An ant crawled up my leg and I flicked it away.

"Much better, thank you. M'lady, is there something you wish to hide from me?" His brow furrowed, and he leaned in closer, as if he would see more inside. When I did not answer, he put his hand on my knee, and looked me square in the eye. "M'lady...I...I will understand if you would rather not see me anymore...I - "

"No! It's not that! It's not that at all! It's not you...it's just.." I scrunched my face up and tried to fight back the tears. I did not know why I was getting so flustered by this, and was angering and fusturating myself by doing so. I took a long sigh to gain my breath back. "Sir Alexander...I just...it would be better, if we...did not see eachother anymore...it's nothing to do with..anything..it's just...it would be better..." I could feel every muscle in my body tense and ache as I said this. I looked into his eyes and could see the hurt I had caused him. And for a sliver of a second, I thought I saw a flash of anger dash through his eyes.

He stood up and put his parchment and ink back into the bag he carried. I looked up at him helplessly, from the ground. "Lady Kyla, it was a pleasure...to meet you." He held his hand out and I slipped mine in, nervously. He raised my hand to the tip of his lips and with a soft kiss, he let go. I almost ran after him, as he galloped away - but that wouldn't change a single thing. Instead, I sat against the tree, holding my hand close to my chest, and running my fingers over the spot he had so tenderly kissed.

"Another dinner?" Isabel spat, cleaning a silver plate which was carelessly thrown on the table. "What for? We've already got the agreement signed, who else are we needing to impress?"

"It's just a welcoming and thank you dinner, child. You should not worry so - it will not be as elaborate as the last." Miss Oriana concluded as she handed Isabel yet another dirty dish. Obviously she was enjoying this workload. The castle-maids ran around the castle once more, cleaning things that were really not in need. "You!" She bellowed, pointing a bony finger at me. "Go to the cook and ask him what else he would like be prepared. There's only so much one man can do!"

I walked briskly out of the basment and went up to the kitchen room. '_The only reason that tub of lard sticks up for that cook is because she fancies him!_' I bitterly thought. It was true though! Miss Oriana and the cook, Charlie, always had some secret talk going on between them. I giggled lightly to myself, picturing Charlie and Miss Oriana going at it.

Soon the dining hall was once again filled with magnificent beauty and richness of all kinds. The family from the Gutaherm Kingdom were already arriving and were waiting just outside the dininghall doors. I could feel the excitement and anticipation, just be looking around at my fellow maid friends. They, along with I, were running around making last minute touches to all the goblets and candles so wonderfully decorated around the table. The door opened with a squeak, and in came the guests. They quickly poured into the chairs and soon demanded wine in their glasses.

_'It's a good thing we have more wine in the cellar this time!'_ I thought, as I was pouring a goblet full to a lady dressed in a green silken gown.

Suddenly Miss Oriana came up behind me and slid her finger down my back and along the cuts, causing me to nearly drop the extra goblets I was holding. She sneered into my ear, her voice as venomous as that of a snakes. "Girl, go work in the basement...we need extra help downstairs." Slowly I put the cups down and followed orders, to go to the basement. For once Miss Oriana was not tricking me, and showed proof of that at the sight of many castle maids flying around the room trying to clean up as many dishes as possible - pots and pans and bakery sheets, all to be used for the dessert. I quickly grabbed a towel and began to join in the cleaning.

No later then a few minutes after I had begun, Isabel walked over and whispered something into my ear. "Ky...come, I have to show you something."

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "Isabel, what are you up to_ now_?" Instead of answering me, she gripped my arm tightly and pulled me into the hallway, infront of the stairs to the corridor. "_Isabel!_ We could be seen!" She still did not say a word, but pulled me up the stairs. She continued dragging me past the hallway, and down the west wing. I stopped fighting and asking question, and followed her in curiousity. She stopped infront of the armoury and weapons room. I looked at her with awe. Isabel let out a giggle and took two large gold keys out from her apron. "Where did you get those!" I whispered anxiously.

"From Miss Oriana's room, of course! She was too busy bosing some of the girls around, she left her door open. It's her fault, you know.." She added, looking at my worried face. "Don't worry, silly! I just want to show you something.." And with that, she opened the door and pushed us both in. We both stood in shock - walls upon walls of weapons and armour, from the floor to the ceiling. Immediately Isabel ran over to a long sword with engravings on the shaft. "Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" She said happily, waving it around in the air.

"Yes. I mean, no! Isabel! I'm not so sure we should be in here...I do-" My voice stopped short as we heard footsteps coming towards the door. We both froze and looked at eachother with absolute terror in our eyes. We both new what to do - we quickly ducked behind a shelf of clubs, and knelt down. The footsteps approached quickly, and soon two figures came into view.

A deep voice filled the room. "And this, is our armoury section. We have a vast amount of clubs and a smaller collection of archery sets, but our sword collection is quite impressive - if I do say so myself."

I recognized it instantly, as the King of our castle. He was obviously showing one of the Gutaherm family members our castle - a tour, so to speak.

Another voice entered the room. "Yes King Rowan, it is indeed impressive." The light shone in from the out room hall, and into the room. I moved my head beside a shield, to get a better view of the two men. Golden curls - and even Alexander's blue eyes could be seen. I let out a soft gasp, too quiet for anyone to hear but Isabel. But something told me otherwise. Alexander looked in our direction, and we did not make a move. I could see Alexander's body stay still and tense for a few moments, then relax again. "King Rowan," Alexander turned to face the king. "May I stay back and look through these beautiful pieces?"

The King's smile could be seen between the shelves. "Yes, Sir Alexander. You may. I know your fascination and obsession with swordsmanship! Go right ahead. Do you mind if I return to your parents?"

"Be my guest, King Rowan." Alexander replied, almost too quickly. Isabel and I exchanged worried glances. "I'll be with you in just a while."

As the King exited the room, Alexander walked straight towards us. He stopped infront of the shelves of clubs, and picked one up. "Hmm," he sighed. "I wonder what would happen if I dropped this heavy combat tool...perhaps...like this?" He raised the club over the top of Isabel and my head, and let go then caught it again. Sure enough, we both screamed. We stood up slowly and shamefully.

"How did you know, Sir?" Isabel asked interestedly, ignoring the fact that we were as good as dead if Miss Oriana found out about this.

Alexander smiled, and pointed to the shield my head was beside. His arm brushed against mine as he pointed to it. "Your face, m'Lady, was enlighted on this shield. If sneaking around, I'd advice you to be more careful." He gave a wink, and I blushed.

"Oh no, Sir, she is not a lady!" Isabel laughed and shook her head. "She is just a simple maid, like I!"

Alexander lifted his hand up and pushed a stray strand of hair that had fallen from my braid, off of my forehead. "Ah yes, a simple maid, but an exquisite beauty."

Isabel shifted her weight to her other foot. "Do you two...know eachother?" Isabel looked at me with a sense of jealousy, and hurt. She did not understand that _this_ was the Prince that I had told her about.

Before I could answer, Alexander spoke. "I'm sorry, I have not introduced myself." He stuck his hand out towards Isabel. "My name, is Prince Alexander, of the Gutaherm Kingdom." Isabel just looked at his hand, and raised an eyebrow. Alexander put his hand back down to his side. "Well. Lad-...Kyla and I have met before...she has, helped me in the past." He rubbed his thigh subconciously. A smile found its way onto my face. Isabel understood.

"Well, I'm going to get back to the basement and cover for us - we've been gone far too long..." She looked at me and then squeezed my arm discreetly. "Kyla, I'll meet you behind the barn...later tonight."

With that, she left Alexander and I alone.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

**Part 6**

We stood there for awhile, just staring at eachother. We didn't know what to do, really. Where were we at? Did we even have something further than just a simple friendship? Alexander walked slowly over to the sword collection and pulled out a broad sword with an engraving of a vine all the way up the shaft. He smiled. "It's beautiful." He swung the sword around, and proded the air. His feet movement were elegant and graceful. "She's a hard one to handle, though. But she glides nicely...like she's got wings."

I nodded, and watched him swing the sword more. "You may have it, if you like it that much - I'm sure we've got plenty more, the King would never notice."

Alexander walked closer to me, setting the sword beside his side. "Ahh, but this one is unique. There is no other like her...I'm sure the King would...notice."

"You're not talking about the sword," I raised my head to look at him in the eye, "...are you?"

Alexander grinned, and then gently set his forehead against my own. I closed my eyes, the blue intensity too close to my liking. I could feel his hand rest on my waist - bold and impolite for a Prince to touch a maid that way. He slowly let his hand rise up, from the small of my back, to close between my shoulderblades. I gasped out of pain, the wounds still not fully closed yet. Again, Alexander pulled away. He looked at me deeply, still trying to figure out more. Quickly, I grabbed a large two handed sword.

"Don't! It's too heavy, here let me he-" He closed his mouth as I swung it behind my back and then twirled it back above my head. I silently thanked Isabel for dragging me to all those swordship lessons back when I was ten. "Well well well..what do we have here? A lady who can bear a sword?" He grinned.

I didn't say a word, but instead lunged the sword at him - his own blocking the blow. I blew a strand of hair off my face, and repositioned myself. We began a swords dance, lunging and taking blows, our feet making soft taps as we danced around. Alexander took a stab at my side, but I turned away in the knick of time and got him behind his knees. He nearly fell but regained his balance and playfully tapped me on the back with the front of his sword. I wouldn't have fallen - and I wouldn't have screamed - if my back wasn't covered in open wounds.

I fell to the ground and dropped my sword - resulting in a large clank against the cement floor. Alexander immediately knelt down and wrapped his arm around me, lifting me gently off the ground. "M'lady! Have I done something wrong? Are you alright?" He put his free hand onto my forehead. "You must be ill...I must get you to the Priest...he'll know what to do!"

"No! No, Sir please just let me be...I'm fine..." I tried sitting up but my back gave way and I fell back down. _'If he brings me to the Priest, he'll for sure see my back...I can't let that happen!' _"Sir," I began, as he tried to lift me up, "I'm fine, really. Let me be."

Alexander turned me onto my stomach in one slow movement, and pushed the back of my dress aside. I could not see his expression ,but I had an idea what it was like. He lifted me up against his chest and cradled me like a baby in his arms. He kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth. "Who did this?" He kept saying, over and over, into the top of my head. I let my tears fall silently down, without saying a word, quiet and calm in the comfort of his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

**Part 7**

After that night, Alexander demanded that Isabel and I be removed from that castle and re-assigned into his own. He was so angry that he convinced his parents to only sign the treaty if Isabel and I would be allowed free from our duties at our castle. Even though Miss Oriana put up a large objection to it, in the end our King and Queen agreed to set us free. I was completely overflown with happiness - Isabel, on the other hand, was not.

"What about Lady Ann, Ky? Have you forgotten about her? Have you forgotten about everything else? All you seem to think about is your 'Prince in Shining Armour' who rescued you!' Isabel sat in front of me in the barn as I loaded more hay and oats into the stables. She was waving her hand wildly - showing her fustration.

I could not help but stay silent - what could I say to that? It was true. I had fallen in love with my rescuer, and had disregarded all things around me. I stabbed the pitchfork deeper into the lump of hay and listened to my bestfriend.

"I can't go, Kyla. I can't. Lady Ann needs me here..." She looked up at me and I heard her voice break. "And I need you here.." She looked away and stood up, not facing me. The sun began to rise onto the land - it was dawn. Isabel turned around and gave me a tight hug - nearly knocking my breath away. "Whichever you chose, Kyla, you will always be my best friend...I love you."

Before I could call her back or say anything, she was gone.

That night I lay in my bed, by the fire, and held my book tightly to my chest. I fingered the cover - _Utopia_ . In this fairytale, the dirty servant was rescued by a beautiful Prince who rode to the castle to sweep her away. She would live happily ever after with her Prince Charming - her one true love. I sat up and stuck another log in the fire. The other maids I shared a room with were all sleeping silently. I stared into the fire, thinking of how protected I felt inside Alexander's arms. Then I thought of Isabel and Lady Ann. They were like my _sisters_. How could I possibly leave them? _'Am I being selfish?_' I asked myself. No answer came back. This was up to me, entirely on my own. I had to decide by sunrise, for Alexander was coming to collect me...or leave me.

I held tightly to Alexander's waist, my legs swung over the back of the horse. I wished that he would slow down, I felt as though I would be flung off, very easily. The only thing I had from the castle, were a few of my dresses and my book - all shoved inside the tweed bag I strung around my shoulder. I burrowed my face further into Alexander's back as the castle I grew up in became a smaller and smaller speck.

I could hear Isabel's pleading still ringing in my ear, her tears still wet on my cheek. I hugged her tight and she told me she understood, but would miss me so. I promised her that I would come visit and write, and come back someday to ask if she would change her mind. Lady Ann shook my hand but snuck a hug in as soon as her mother and father were not looking. It would be considered dirty if the lady of the castle was touching such a filthy lowlife. I could see her eyes were watering and she was holding it back. Miss Oriana did not even come out to bid me goodbye. That though, I did not mind.

"How are you, m'Lady?" I heard Alexander yell from over his shoulder.

"I'm a little...shaken, I feel like mush!" I giggled, my derriere beginning to feel like a mushed potato. I heard him chuckle, then pick up the speed.

"We're nearly there, so hang on tight!" He kicked his heels inward, making the horse gallop off, dust trails left behind in smoke clouds. I let a scream out and squeezed his ribs. _'I'm going to a castle! A new castle!'_ I excitedly laughed inside. I had never been to any other castle other then my own, and as soon as we came upon the kingdom of Gutaherm, I felt instantly deprived.

The Kingdom was much more grand then my own - the village was bustling with customers and villagers, all shopping and pushing wooden crates. Donkeys and horses and cows mixed together and walked amongst the people. Chicken coops and sheds filled the outside edges of town, and the rest were fields of vegetables and corn. Sitting in the middle of it all, was a tall and immense castle, turrents and tall towers and a moat surrounding. My mouth dropped open as we approached the gate. I recieved strange looks from some people as we rode through the village - I guess it must have been a bit odd for their Prince to be carrying along a lowlife rat. I dug my head a little further into his back, in shame.

As soon as we reached the castle, a guard dressed in a blue tunic took the horse to a stable, leaving Alexander and I to walk inside. I was nervous and anxious both at the same time, with made my stomach flutter with butterflies. I felt his hand slip into mine, I suppose he could feel me shaking. Four ladies dressed in the same colour of blue the guard was wearing, stepped up to us. They had white bonnets on and long aprons. They all looked over the age of forty, and had kind smiles. The wrinkles across their forehead and beneath their eyes told stories on their own. I smiled back without even knowing.

Alexander said something to them in french, and they all nodded their heads and looked me up and down - making me feel instantly self-concious. _'If these are the castle maids, I feel more ashamed then ever!_' I wondered to myself. I did not know that Alexander was bilingual, and how he spoke the french language so fluently. The ladies came towards me and ushered me up the elaborate staircase, not giving me any time to question him.

The room they brought me into had pretty yellow walls and a large view of the village beneath. A big steel tub of hot water sat in the middle of the room, with oils and soaps surrounding. Two of the woman quickly undressed me and put me into the tub, one of them 'tsk tsk'ing my back. I had not had a real bath in more than a month, and I felt quite refreshed to allow my skin to breathe. They undid my hair and poured on a coral coloured liquid which smelled of roses. Scrubs and sponges of all sort lathered my body in soap, from head to toe. I especially liked having my feet done, I could actually see the _real_ pigment of my skin!

As I got out, the water was absolutely filthy, and had to be dumped immediately. One woman wrapped a comfy towel around my body and then another around my head. Then they sat me down and talked amongst themselves for what seemed like forever. Then they pulled out a dressing panel and folded it out accordingly. _'Perhaps they washed my dresses?'_ I thought hopefully.

What they pulled out from behind the panel took my breath away and made my heart fly up to my throat! Two gorgeous gowns lay infront of me, one a silk materialed purple dress, with lace trimmings and long elegant sleeves. The other, a cloth like material, with bright yellow trimming, and a skirt that flowed out beneath me like a bell shape. I was absolutely in love with these two gorgeous dresses, and greedily let my hand reach over and feel the material of both. The women seemed pleased that I found such joy in these gowns, and hurridly helped me dress into the purple one.

I was not used to wearing something so fitting and low cut. I felt a bit exposed at first, but soon grew more comfortable as I moved around. The neckline scooped under my breasts, leaving them completely uncovered. I was quite aghast at this, and the women clucked their tounges and chuckled. They then put a lovely lace material overtop, covering my open breasts. I felt foolish to think they would just allow me to prance around half naked.

As they were lacing up the back of the corset, another two other women brushed and combed my hair through. They twisted two strands around the crown of my head, and let the rest flow loosely down my back. As I looked into the mirror, I began to cry - I looked like a lady...a _real Lady_! Automatically I straightened my back and shoulders and vowed to myself to never hunch over again. I hugged each of the women, and as they nodded, I walked out of the room to the top of the staircase. I could see Alexander at the bottom, speaking to one of the guards. I looked down at myself, then worried if I was not suit to be dressed in this sort of atire. I was no lady...I was just a servant girl in a beautiful dress.

I held my chin up and banished the thoughts, and began to make my way down the staircase.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

**Part 8**

Alexander had his backed turned to the staircase, still talking to the Guard. He was changed and dressed in a green coloured tunic and a dark black cloak. His curls were extra messy from the wind from the ride on the horse. The Guard noticed me approaching, and politely nodded towards me. My palms became sweaty and my throat became dry. He was now turned and looking straight at me.

A smile appeared on his face, his eyes shining brighter then ever. "You look...absolutely stunning, m'Lady." He took a step closer and held his hand out to help me down the bottom step. I took it as gracefully as I could, and reached the bottom.

Although I was extremely excited and curious to what the point of this whole ordeal was, I could not shake the dissapointment in my stomach. _'What if this is just a test to see if I can look like a lady out of my maid clothes? Surely he won't let me stay like this...oh it's everything I dreamed!'_ My thoughts backfired and I soon sunk into desperate hope. I was always a daydreaming, and now that a dream had shown itself in reality, I couldn't help but take advantage. "Sir, I do thank you for your kindness - your..maids..were most helpful and sweet. I enjoyed the bath, and I have fallen in love with silk such as this..." I smoothed the front of my dress, and looked back up at him. "..but I do not understand, Sir. I am nothing but a maid, a servant girl. You released me from my duties at my old residence, and have hired me to work as your servant, at this castle. Sir, you do understand I cannot work in these beautiful clothes - I refuse to! They are sewn together with such preci-" He put a finger to my lips.

"Shh, m'Lady. Shh." He turned back to the Guard who was still eagerly waiting for orders. Alexander put on his buisness-like face. "Good man, go and guard the back enterance, the Kingdom of Teran has been reported to be under attack. Although it is half a distance away, I still worry." Alexander turned back to me as the Guard hurried away. "My Father has yet to return from your previous castle - the treaty is still underway. Final touches, I presume." He explained.

I nodded, and began to drift away into his eyes again. I had been staring into them far too long. Alexander raised his hand and cupped my cheek in his palm. My face automatically cuddled in, leaving me fully helpless in his trance. His other hand slowly rested itself behind my neck, and began to gently pull me towards him. My eyes fluttered shut, and I could suddenly feel his breath ontop of my lips. He cocked his head to the side and playfully ran his nose across my cheek, and gave me a soft kiss on my chin. I pressed my lips together and then wet them - _'Why is he depriving me of such sweet bliss?'_ I wondered anxiously. The whole castle around me ceased movement and colour, and all I could hear and feel was his breath on my skin, and the hard pounding of my heart inside my chest. He pulled away, and looked me deep in the eyes. I set my hands delicately on his chest, and I could feel his own heart beating quick beneath his strong chest. A blonde curl brushed itself against my forehead, leaving the rest of my face tingling.

He moved his lips from my chin, up my jawline, to my ear, resting them ontop of the earlobe. I felt his lips turn into a small smile. "You look beautiful, Lady Kyla. Like a rose..." He moved his fingers out from behind my neck and pressed them onto my collarbone, dragging them across. "...it's petals are soft and delicate."

I felt my back arch a smidgen, much to my embarassment. The pit of my belly began to turn, and I felt my face grow warm. "T-t-thankyou, S-sir.." I whispered back.

Alexander stalled a bit as he pulled his hands and face away from me. I felt half sad and half relieved. _'Had someone seen? What happens if they see the Prince with a lowclass? What would they say? Would he get in trouble? Would I be banished?...Would Alexander ever come back to me again?' _I could feel my mind racing, and I opened my eyes with apprehension.

Alexander's face seemed to glow as he smiled, little wrinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes as he grinned. He bowed infront of me, and I foolishly looked behind myself to see who was coming. He chuckled and shook his head. "M'Lady, if you are wondering why you are suited in this title, it 'tis because you deserve every bit of good I can give you." Alexander took another step closer, and placed his hand lightly on my shoulderblades. "And I will garuntee you, " his voice became serious, and angry, " that this will _never_ happen again."

I nodded quietly, and he let go. "Care for a walk, Lady Kyla?" He asked, holding his arm out and changing the subject. I slipped my arm inside his, and watched him carefully as we walked outside the large gate, into the gardens.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

**Part 9**

"Did you like them?" Alexander asked excitedly, his face in a childish grin. We had just came back from the gardens, with beautiful rose bushes and wild orchids and many tulips of all colours.

The petals on the flowers were extremely bright and beautiful, more ever then my home castle. The thought occured to me - Isabel. '_I wonder what she's doing..."_ I thought to myself, as I nodded and grinned at Alexander. "Yes Sir, thank you very much. I had a wonderful time here, with you..." He took a step closer and I feared he would hold my cheek again. "...in the gardens, I meant. Thank you...for the garden."

He gave me a nod and then took a step back. We stood at the west end of the caslte, it being much brighter because of the sun. That is why the gardens were located on the west end - so they could feed off the bright rays. A large window gazed over the kingdom, it's hills and mountains tumbling along the sky. "It's beautiful...isn't it?" I asked him, wanting for him to stop his silence.

He nodded again, and I became fusturated. But I soon knew why he was not speaking - his mouth was much too close to mine for any words to be said. His hands had found their way at the back of my shoulder and neck again, and one cupped my cheek. I was oblivious to the actions taking place - not that I wanted to be aware. I fell into his gaze and quickly shut my eyes and pulled away. _'If I fall for the Prince, then I fall for my life - and eternity.'_ Maids, lowlives, lower class people - especially women, were not to be even associated with the higherclass. Servant maids were _dirty, flithy_, _uneducated, easy_ girls who had no pride. I was determined to show him that I was more then just breasts.

But the way he looked at me made me wonder otherwise - made me wonder if perhaps, he was looking past my womanly figure, and trying to search the depths of my soul...I punched the thought back and banished it from my mind - _'I can not fall in love with the Prince. I will get hurt - badly.'_ I stepped back farther, only his fingertips still touching me. I shook my head. as his eyes asked a million questions. His hands slowly lowered themselves, and he looked down on me. Even though he was just a year older, he was much taller than I, and now I could see his advantage.

I felt miniscule and unimportant. Just a stupid dirty girl in a nice, elegant dress. Who was I kidding? Elegance from a servant girl? I laughed at myself inside my head. My dreams, my hopes, and wishes became small inside my heart.

Alexander's lip trembled and that same angry flash I had seen once before, flickered across his eyes again. I turned my eyes away. "Why won't you acknowledge me?" He demanded.

I bit my lip.

"Why won't you advance me in anyway? What are you _afraid_ of!" His voice grew louder.

"I AM _NOT_ AFRAID!" I protested - instantly regretting my choice of words. Not only did I not address him as his proper title, but I also raised my voice and gave him an angry tone. "Sir...please I did not mean to...Alexander, I - "

_Slap._ "_Do not address me so informally...Kyla._" He sneered, his fist shaking, the other hand open wide at his side.

I clutched my cheek, the burning beginning to tingle my skin. I could _feel_ the redness appear. "I am...s-sorry...Sir Alexander..." I breathed.

"Guard!" Alexander called, waving over a blue-tunic clad man with short brown hair. He appeared almost instantly, awaiting his orders. "Go and take this..._casltemaid_...to her room. It is well past eight o'clock." The man motioned for me to walk forward, and I began to - head down, still holding my burning cheek. Alexander stopped us. "And.." he began, "I want that gown _cleaned thoroughly_...it has been dirtied."


	5. Chapter 5

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

**Part 10**

A month had gone by, and I had been working in Alexander's Castle the entire time. I cleaned the dishes, washed the laundry, hung the sheets, cleaned for mites, tended to the wounded passerbys who stayed in the Castle, and shovelled in the stable. My muscles ached, and I was once again dirty from head to foot - covered in dirty filthy soot. I had not seen Alexander since that night after the gardens - nor did I wish to.

He ordered that I be sent to the basement and the castlemaid corridors, to fufill my assigned duty here. I did not enjoy my stay - I did not enjoy the company. Back in my old castle, the other maids had at least talked _to_ me, instead of behind my back. The other maids looked down on me and ignored me, calling me a whore behind my back. I had even started missing Miss Oriana! One day when the name calling had gotten so bad, I decided to take matters into my own hand. _'What am I doing here?'_ I thought angrily. But I knew what I was doing here - I had false hope that Alexander would come back and apoligize. It had been a month since the incident and I hardly saw his face - if not around the castle.

"King Richard, I would like to be released of my duty from your Castle of Gutaherm and be traded back to my previous castle." I said, standing up straight, my palms sweaty, twisting themselves behind my back. I had to get out of here - I had to! I could not stand the torture of the fellow castle members, or the guilt and pain I felt everytime I saw a glimpse of Alexander.

The King raised an eyebrow. "Miss Kyla, I have been watching your interaction with my castleservants and I've been noticing some...fret. Some sort of, grudge. My Son, Alexander, has been mirroring your mood...Miss Kyla."

I nodded, and held my emotion, hiding it from my voice. "King Richard, I would like to be released from this castle. Whatever matter you have with your son, Prince Alexander, I do hope you regain composure and content with him." I bowed infront of the King, on one knee.

I heard him sigh, deeply and heavily. After a short period of time, he stood up. "Very well. You are released. Although, you must find your own means of transportation if you plan to leave today, or you can wait until three days time when I return to your castle to meet up wtih your King." He waved his hand, "Dissmissed."

"ISABEL!" I cried, running at her with open arms. She let out a scream and ran for me aswell, gripping me tightly against her. "I've missed you so!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You're home you're home _you're home_!" She kissed my cheek and we ran into the castle to tell Lady Ann of my homecoming. Of course no one else in the castle cared, but apparently Lady Ann and Isabel worried sick. I had come home three days early, before the King was supposed to arrive. I stole a horse from the stable and rode back to my Kingdom. It was good to be home - but I knew I would miss the richness of their Land, in Gutaherm.

I warned Isabel not to mention or speak of Alexander, but I should tell them when I was ready. She and Lady Ann understood almost too well, and we sat and chatted until Miss Oriana grudgingly brought me back to my maidroom. Isabel, Sherrie and I shared a room - we did not speak to Sherrie most of the time, but just ignored her as she constantly grimaced at us. We did not care - Isabel and I were together again!

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

**Part 11**

I stood still alongside my fellow co-workers, all of our dresses cleaned and ironed, and our backs up straight. Our red-tuniced guards stood on either side of the doorway, holding long thin poles with our castle emblem on the top on brightly coloured flags. The family of Gutaherm was slowly flooding into our castle, Queen Elmera alongside her husband, King Richard, proudly walking down the carpeted aisle. Prince Alexander followed suit behind them, his eyes held ahead of him, ignoring the maids and guards on either side of him. '_I am nothing.._' I cried inside my head. I held my hands tighter together, to get the pain focused somewhere else.

They stopped at the end of the staircase, and there stood our Kingdom's King and Queen - King Rowan and Queen Johvan. King Rowan's booming voice filled the stone walls, "Castle of Gutaherm, I am pleased to welcome you back on such a fine occasion, to our Kingdom. I assume you travelled on a well note?" He gave a short bow, and the King and Queen of Gutaherm did too.

"Thank you King Rowan. We are quite happy indeed. Now, it is late in the evening, and I think my family is ordering to preserve the dinner until the morn'. Would that be alright?" Queen Elmera smiled sweetly as she said this.

King Rowan nodded towards the castle maids, and Isabel, Sherrie, Melanie and I slowly made our way up the stairs, to lead the family to their rooms. To Miss Oriana's shagrin, we four were the 'welcoming' party, and we made guests feel comfortable before they entered their rooms. Sherrie had short blonde hair and was a heavy set woman, the age of 34. She was known for her stories, and she never stopped talking. Melanie was one of the nicer girls, and one of the prettier ones, aswell. Her sandy brown hair hung in a loose braid just above her shoulders, and she always wore a green dress. The only reason Melanie was nice to Isabel and I, was because she was once deemed a whore for sleeping with one of the regular Knights, Sir Patrick of Landervile. She was also quite pretty which set the other girl's green envy fire aflame. Not that she minded.

Miss Oriana chatted to Queen Elmera as they followed us four maids down the long hall way of the east end. Pictures clung dangerously to the wall, of past Knights and old scenery. The frames were wood and falling apart, and I almost saw a look of disgust in King Rowan's eyes. I felt a sense of embarassment sting through me - I knew the wealth they had, and we did not come near it.

Miss Oriana stopped just before we reached the rooms, and turned to face us. "Melanie and Isabel, you may cater to the King and Queen, and Sherrie you may come with me to bring some more blankets for their comfort," she turned and gave a sickening smile dripping with false honey to the Gutaherm family, then, "Kyla, you show Alexander his room and be out to help Sherrie and I - _quickly_."

Isabel sighed and began to walk away with Melanie, the King and Queen following. Sherrie and Miss Oriana turned around and hurried off down the halls. I turned and faced Alexander - his curls perfectly aligned on his forehead, his blue eyes a sparkling blue. As soon as I offered I smile, I could have sworn his eyes turned a pale grey. I coughed, excused myself, and then opened the door to his room to make sure it was all alright. As soon as I checked it over, I bid him in.

He set his cloak on the hook, and walked over to the open window. The sun was going down quickly, and night was soon to come. I stood nervously at the doorway. "Is there anything else you need, Sir?"

He turned and faced me, the sunlight outlining his figure, making his body look as if it was glowing. I blinked. He rubbed the back of his neck. "No thank you. That is all."

I nodded and turned to leave, but he stopped me. "Kyla." My hopes raised themselves and I spun around too quickly. I looked at him silently, my eyes dripping with hope.

He coughed. "Send your King in, please. I'd like a word."

My heart sank, and I nodded. "Yes, Sir." and headed out the door.

"You wanted to see me, Prince Alexander?" King Richard smiled broadly.

Alexander nodded. "Yes. King Richard I would like to ask of you a favour. I know that you may object, but it would be greatly appreciated."

"What is it, son? Anything, I will try to accomplish!" His red face became shiny as he chuckled self conciously.

"Well, lately I've been..travelling alot. I've no time to settle down and...allow myself pleasure...I-"

The king set his hand on Alexander's shoulder. "No problem at all, Prince Alexander! I shall send one of our castle maids up, right away! Now, we have a sweet girl named Melanie who is quite cute - a vixen if you ask me."

Alexander shook his head. "No. No thank you. I was thinking more of..." a redness appeared at his cheeks. "...Sir, I would like Kyla to be my mistress tonight."

"That filthy little bastard!" Isabel angriliy growled, slamming her hand onto a wooden bedside table. I had just been informed of my duties for the night, and was ordered to be up in Alexander's room in less then quarter past 7. I did not know what to think. Isabel however, found her words easily. "What a two-timing man_whore!_ Who does he think he is? What a perverted stu-"

"Isabel." I silenced her and stood up slowly, to change out of my dress. "It's alright. It's what I'm _meant_ for, is it not?" I cried bitterly, as I pulled off the material. Isabel sat down on the bed and handed me my nightgown.

I turned around so Isabel could undue my corset lacings, allowing me to breathe a little. I took my breeches off and stood before her, naked. "How do I look?" I sighed, suddenly aware of what would happen in the next few hours.

Isabel gave a weak smile. "You look beautiful."


	6. Chapter 6

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

**Part 12**

I knocked twice on the door, and I heard a voice call from within. I stood in a white nightgown, barely dense enough to cover anything at all. I was suddenly cold and could feel myself prod against the front of the gown. I crossed my arms and walked in.

Alexander sat on his bed, fully dressed - his shoes exceptional. "Come in, further."

I obeyed, and closed the door behind me. I uncrossed my arms, and my head found it's way down, my eyes averted to the ground. My hair was undone, and fell over my face, keeping my tears hid. I heard him stand up, and felt him walk behind me. I did not move a muscle.

"I suppose you wonder why I chose you...Kyla." He said, his voice unnaturally hoarse. His hands slid their way up my arms and to my shoulders, and slowly stripped me of my nightgown. I stood naked in the moonlight, his hands resting on the small of my back, only to move across my stomach, and the tender part beneath my navel. I sucked in a breath, hard. He put his right hand on my forehead, and pulled my head back so it rested on his shoulder, his other and exploring. "It is because I have yet to make love to such a rare kind..." he continued. "...a kind with such fire inside...such strength." I shoved his hand away from my collarbone before it got to my breast. "And a fiesty one at that!" He laughed.

I wanted to beat him, kill him, burn him alive. I had no words to say, nothing to do, just stand there, ashamed.

He approached me again, and slid his hands under my thighs, and under my arms. He lifted me up, and I let myself be a bit worried. What was he doing? He then gently set me down ontop of his bed, onto my stomach. My head gently set itself down beneath the soft comforts of the pillows. My body was still tense, dispite the fact it was in such a comfy and luscious bed.

He sat down, and moved my hair off my back - revealing the wounds from the many whippings. As he ran a finger over one, I sucked in more air. _'Surely he would not be THIS crude..'_ I secretly wished. Instead of causing me more pain, surprisngly I felt two distinct shapes - that of lips, ontop of my back. The saliva on his lips was warm and felt good against my skin. He then proceeded to kiss every wound, slowly relaxing my body, muscle by muscle.

I was now aware of all my aches and pains - the lower portion of my back, my shoulders and neck, my thighs and calves. They all hurt from the hard labour I had been doing from the last few months. Alexander calmly ran his hands down my back, and stopped just above my derriere. He slowly began to massage, causing the pain to instantly dissapear. He seemed to know exactly the spots which were aching, and massaged each one for a fair bit of time - allowing them to recover and relax.

Soon I found myself falling asleep, his hands never stopping massaging.

I awoke naked under the covers of silk sheets, and sun beating down, caressing my body in warmth. I stretched, and then remembered where I was. I had no memory of the night - and that terrified me. I turned on my side and saw a single rose ontop of the burgundy covered pillow. I sat up, the covers falling and exposing my chest to the sun. I let it warm me up some more, and held the rose in my hands. _'What was going on?'_ I turned to my other side, and saw Alexander sitting in a chair, dressed in breeches and a shirt. The feelings and confusing rushed back to me and I dropped the rose. "Did we..?" I asked anxiously, petrefied of the answer.

A smile crept across his face, his blue eyes shining. "No." Was all he said.

I was aware of my nakedness, and carefully pulled the covers up around my chest. I was confused. Had he really cared me to sleep? Was that real? I was praying it was no dream.

"You are beautiful." He whispered, his blue eyes still sparkling. I felt myself blush. Almost embarassedly, I shuffled over to other side of the bed, and offered him to come. He looked a tad surprised, but then slowly made his way over. He sat down, and then lay back. I stayed upright, but he did not seem to mind. The sun was moving very slowly across the sky in the window.

I looked at him, bathed in the sunlight, his eyes closed lazily, and his curls messily displayed against the pillow. Carefully, I ran a finger over his cheek. He did not move. Soon, my whole palm cupped his cheek, and I felt the roughness of his skin, and found that I liked it -very much. I was very close to him now, and I opened the covers for him to climb in. He opened his eyes, and began to lift his feet. I stopped him for a moment, and moved infront of him. Using the smallness of my hands, I slid them through his arms and side and gripped the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up and over his head.

He had many battle scars along his chest, and a henna ink marking of a cross ontop of his left breast. He moved his fingers up to my face, and pushed the hair away. I moved down and closer, and began to kiss his scars. He rested back down against the pillows, and I continued to kiss his wounds as he did mine, the other night.

He turned me over onto my back, and slid ontop of me. He trailed his lips down my cheek and to my neck, and nibbled on my collarbone. I let out sighs of delight, and brought his face back up to mine. He raised his lips to my eyes and kissed the lids ever so softly. He nubbed his nose against mine, and then grazed his lips ontop of my own. With the flick of his tongue, he wet my lips and then slowly pressed ontop. I gave into the kiss and passionately embraced his mouth.

I slid my hands down to his breeches, and began to untie the rope that held them up. Before I could fiddle with the string, a knock came upon the door.

_Knock knock._

Alexander kissed my forehead and got up, moving towards the door. He made sure the latch was shut, and then called through, "Yes?"

The voice was muffled through the wood. "Sir, the King and Queen of Gutaherm would like you to join them for breakfast. Will you be attending?"

Alexander cracked his knuckles. "Yes. Tell them I shall be with them shortly."

"Very well. Thank you sir." The voice drifted off down the hall, and left Alexander standing there, half bare, his curls touselled and his body aglow. I got out of the bed and grabbed my nightgown off of the chair, and quickly slid it on. I met Alexander at the door.

"Thank you, Sir." I whispered, unsure of what had taken place. I clutched the folds of my nightgown closer to my body.

He looked down at me and unlocked the door. "Thank you..._m'Lady_." He opened the door and let me walk through. "Next time..." he said, "...please call me by my proper title...Alexander."

I looked back at him as he shut the door, and a secret smile had found its way upon my face. I hurried down the stairs, and rushed to the basement.

--------------------------------------------

**Part 13**

"You think you're special, don't you?" Miss Oriana spat in my face. I shoved her away and resumed my chores. I was in the stablebarn, moving hay into another pile. It had been a week since my last visit with Alexander. I tightened my grip around the shovel, and tried my best to ignore her.

She kept on. "I know you and _prince charming_ are taking a liking towards eachother...and I'm going to end this disgusting...thing!" Miss Oriana had been pestering me with threats ever since I came back from Alexander's corridors. She also saw to it that I had double my load of work. The treaty had gone as planned, and now the new land needed tending to. I worked from dusk till dawn, and sweated the whole way through. My skin was beginning to turn that awful brow again. Miss Oriana persisted furthermore. "I've informed the King of your lack of effort around the castle..."

"_What!_" I protested, dropping the shovel with a loud clank on the ground.

A sneer appeared across her face. "The King has agreed to my suggestion...you will be sold to the Kingdom of Luthere. Tomorrow."

"BITCH!" I screamed at her. I ran out of the stable, and ripped my apron off. I couldn't believe it. Luthere was the dirtiest, most disgusting, most lowlife kingdom of the entire southend. Theives, rapists, and drunks lived in Luthere. It was dangerous for a young maiden - and I knew it.

The carriage was bumpy as it rocked down the dirty road. I was leaving - and I wasn't coming back. I couldn't go back...I was...I was _sold_. I was property. I told myself not to cry, and I held my bag tighter to my lap. All it contained was my Utopia book, a hairbrush and my dagger. I clutched it tighter as the carriage went over yet another large bump. It was a long narrow, pot filled road which seemed to drag on for hours.

BANG!

The carriage stopped suddenly with a thud, which sent me tumbling to the floor of the cart. Cautiously, I peered out the window and tried to see what had happened. '_Oh my God..._'. A band of theives surrounded the cart. More than eight tall men, each withs ome form of scar on their cheeks. Before I could get out of the carriage, a dirty hand grabbed my arm like a claw. I screamed, but the grip just got tighter.

"Let go, let go! Unhand me you stup--" My mouth was shut and gagged very quickly. My breath cut short and I nearly swallowed my tongue. I felt a sharp, delicate tip at the base of my neck.

A husky voice pressed up against my ear. "Don't move sweetheart, we'll make this smooth and as quickly as possible..." I felt a smile form across his rough lips. "...'cause you're pretty." I struggled, and the knife became deeper. "I said don't struggle, honey."

I decided to stay calm, and just get it over with. There was no use struggling and wasting strength - that I needed, for running. My bag was nearly ripped in half, one of my hands pulling one way, the man's another. It was one thing to steal my virginity, but another to steal my book. I gave the bag one last tug, and it was free from his grasp. The man let the knife go from my neck, but pushed me against the back of the seat, roughly. My head slammed against a metal bar and was instantly knocked out.

When I finally came to, I was lying in a dusty field of sunflowers, in the early hours of a morning. The first thing I did, was make sure my bag was with me. I noticed I was still fully clothed, and my hair hardly a mess. I was also surpised to find my bag beside me, untouched.

A husky voice entered my thoughts. "Ahh, good to see you finally awake, m'dear..." the man grinned. He had long, straggly brown hair, and deep green eyes. He was dirty all over, but had a surprisingly white smile. He advanced me, and my hand dove to my boot - only to find my dagger not there. I forgot I had put it in my bag, which was now in the hands of the man, once more. "Stop bubbling, girl! I ain't much danger ta ye!"

I looked at him with much suspicion, then relaxed myself back down. This was obviously what he wanted - the man jumped me, and knocked me to the ground. I screamed, but he stifiled me, with a hard blow to the mouth. I could taste blood on my top lip, but did not cry.

He tried to kiss me, but I bit down on his tongue, hard enough to leave imprints. He hit me again, then ripped my dress, sending the material to gather at my waist. He whistled loudly, and soon a shorter, stubier man appeared. He was ordered to hold my arms above my head - his fingers wrapped themselves tightly around my wrists, sending the blood to slow down and my fingertips to turn numb. Soon the man ontop had his lips and tongue leaving long marks of saliva all over my breasts. His mouth found their way to the tips, and he sucked so savagely, I cried.

He ignored my pleading, and his hands found the hem of my skirt, and snaked under - trailing up to a part so secret to me. The man laughed, as did the one above my head.

Suddenly, the man holding my arms let go with a certain shock, his muscles losing all strength. He fell over, and I could see an arrow sticking out of his back. The man ontop of me quickly stood up, and turned around. Before he coud draw his weapon, a blade of a sword bathed itself in his blood. I close my eyes to block the scene out.


	7. Chapter 7

--------------------------------------------

**Part 14**

"Come now, come now. Drink this...sit up, come on." A man's voice pulled, and sat me up straight. My eyes stung aswell as every other part of my body. My head felt like a large volvano ready to errupt. A cool glass touched my lips, and a sweet-honey tasting liquid washed over my tongue. I felt dizzy, and fell down back onto whatever had supported my sleep.

The liquid fell on my chest, the warmness actually feeling good. "Oh damnit! Hang on..don't move." The man got up from beside me, and soon I felt a soft cloth wiping the liquid away. My eyes shot open, and I pulled back a bit. The man had a long black shag and bright, kind brown eyes. He looked only a few years older than I.

"W-who..are you?" I managed to mumble out.

"My name is Andrew Harth...and you, miss, need to settle back down." He put his hands on one of my shoulders, and easily pushed me back against a large brown pillow. I looked up at him confused and unsure - until I noticed my lack of clothing. I nearly screamed and balled up, my knees to my chest.

He let out a laugh. "There there, miss. Don't lose your nerve. I..don't really, er...fancy your kind, uhm so to say..." His cheeks flushed a slight pink, and I just stared. I had never met a man who fancied other men. He went on, "The clothes you were wearing were smothered in the blood of theives..I had to remove them..the stench was terrible!"

I laughed a bit, then released my knees and sat nude, infront of him. I checked his breetches for any sight of a buldge, and was relieved to find none. He indeed, did not fancy breasts and such. "What is this place?" I asked after awhile, looking around his little cot.

The walls were made of upright trees, put together with hardened mud. A tiny stove rested against a small wooden table at the end of the room. I discovered the thing I had been resting on was infact a small bed with a stringy quilt.

"It's a home, I suppose. Lost all I had in a fire, down yonder. Family died...left me alone...I made this here place, to stay away from other villagers..." His gaze wandered off. I didn't ask anymore questions, but instead told him of my travels.

Andrew listened intently, and only took his focus away once to get us some more herbal tea. It felt good going down my throat, warming my insides. It had been awhile since I had any proper food, and my stomach showed this. It grumbled embarrasingly and I tried to conceal it by wrapping my arms around, but it never worked.

Andrew looked at me worriedly. He had already taken a fathering role towards me. "My dear, when was the last time you ate?"

I tried to think. I hadn't eaten since the last time I saw my kingdom. Was it so long that I had been taken away? Two or three days at the most. "I'm not quite sure, Andrew. Perhaps a few days?" I looked down at my stomach. "I am a bit hungry, though." I added.

He smiled and got up to the end of the room. He came back carrying little biscuits. "Here now, eat some. They're best served with some tufts of curry, but I haven't gotten me any in awhile."

I took them and greedily swallowed down four.

"Who were those men?" I asked cautiously, picking up a twig to tap on oncoming trees. Andrew and I were walking along the forest pathway, in the early morning of an apparent Tuesday. "And what would they want with me?"

Andrew slung an arm around my shoulder. "My dear, nothing you want to know about, that's for darn sure..." His arm tightened. "Damn hoolaguns, thinking they can have any pretty little thing their dirty fingers desire...it makes me sick."

"It's alright, Andrew!" I assured him, slipping away a little from under his grasp. "I'm quite alright. But I fear I must be going...heading back, I mean...but.."

"Where in God's name would you go, darlin'?" He let out a mocking chuckle. "I don't think that wagon is going back your way...and from what you've told me, your castle there dearie, is not quite the home anymore, mm?"

I put my head down and threw the twig away. It landed in a bush. "I-I'll go wherever I want to! I'll be just fine on my own..." Quickly I turned to him and gripped his hand. "I thank you for your kindness and compassion, but now I'm going to part. Thank you, again..." I could feel his worried stutters and wuick movements, so I began to quicken my pace. He was large and bulky, with clumsy feet. He could not catch me even if he tried.

Soon I came to a clearing, with a large field that went on for miles. I decided I would rest there for the night.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Part 15**

"She's where!" Alexander's voice boomed across the dining hall. He was seated along the long wooden table, the breakfast warm and still boiling hot. The King and Queen looked at him, and his Father gave him a dissapproving look, but went back to his hardboiled eggs. Alexander stood up and faced Isabel. "What do you mean, _sold_?"

Isabel put the bowl of biscuits down. "Sir, I don't know where they took her!" She nearly began to cry. "All I know is she is gone, and she's not-coming-back!" Turning on her heel, she ran out of the room.

Alexander looked across the table, where his mother was glowering up at him. He set his napkin down, and pulled his tunic tighter around his shoulders. "Mother, m'Lord, m'Lady, excuse me."

The sun was straight in my eyes but kept my skin warm. Thankfully it hadn't rained, which would have ruined my sleep. I had gotten plently of rest which prepared me for the journey ahead. I realized then that no one knew where I was, nor how to get to me. How could they?

My mind began to spin. _'Do they know where I am? Am I lost? I have no food...or water...or shelter...I should have stayed with Andrew...where _am _I_?' I gripped my head and pulled my knees up to my chest. I was alone...

After I had gotten over myself, I stood up and looked around. The field was beautiful, tall stocks and reeds blowing slightly in the wind. I took a stock and peeled off a long strand, to use as a hair tie. My hair had fallen out during the attacks, and was now straggling down my back. As I was braiding it behind my ears, I caught a whiff of myself. It was quite unpleasant, and I was glad I was the only one for miles. I decided right then and there I had to find a water hole of some sort.

Slowly I made my way through the field, coming across a large forest. I was desperate to find a pond or waterhole, I stepped right in. It was good to get the sun off my back for a bit, anyway. Ducking brances left and right, I cut my skin many times from oncoming twigs that stuck out like knives. Finally I came into a clearing, and nearly fell over breathless at the sight.

"Goodness.." I breathed. A bit ahead I could see a beautiful waterful, with large stones and wet mossy rocks creeping it's way down the hill. Ivy was crawling up what seemed to be large pillars, rotting and breaking in some places. It looked like an abandonded castle of some sort. Very small, of course.

I felt my legs beginning to pick up their pace, and eventually my body followed. I couldn't control my hands as they quickly stripped my body of the ratty dress I still wore. I embraced the feeling of my own nakedness, and began to giggle in spite of myself. As I got to the edge of the waterpool, I splashed a bit over my toes. The water was cold, but refreshing. I slowly began to step in, the water reminding me of the few maids who had bathed me. They were so careful and soft with my skin, so delicate. _'If only I could feel that way again...'_ I sighed.

As I ran my fingers over my arms and thighs, I remembered Alexander. He had been so cross with me, but he was such a magnificent kisser. I had never been kissed properly until him. I lay back in the water and remembered his touch. Carefully I placed my hand over my chest and cupped my breast. I hadn't remembered them being so heavy. _'Perhaps I have grown?'_ I giggled to myself.

I closed my eyes and began to daydream, slowly letting the water wash over me.

Alexander rode powerstrode on his horse, gripping the straps tightly in his hands. His back was arched over as he rode, pushing the creature to it's maximum degree. He knew that he had to get to Kyla soon, before something terrible might happen. He knew after 2 days she could already be dead. He banished the thought, and drove harder.

Soon he came to the same field that Kyla had been in just a few nights ago. He of course, did not know of this, and passed by it quickly.

"Swift my friend, I am afraid it has come time for our departure..." Alexander whispered into his horse's mane of ravendark hair. He had come to the forest's edge, and did not dare take Swift through the tangled mess of weeds and vines. He undid the halter, and patted Swift's carved back, massaging his tired muscles. "Off you go Swift...off you go..." He gave a little swat to Swift's bum, which send the horse galloping off into a frenzy.

Alexander sighed as he looked at the task ahead of him. He drew his sword, and began to tear his way through the thick bush.

Twisting a small vine around the bottom of my braid, I tried to scan the area for something warm. I was sitting on a rock, my naked body dripping down it's hard and moist surface. The sun was nearly gone, and the nightfall was near to come.

"Oh!" I smiled, getting up to a little beige bush. It had twigs full of bright red berries, shining so deliciously at me. "Mmm..." I mumbled, as I began to plunk them into my mouth. I hoped they were not poisonus, foolishly I had not thought of that. I did not care anymore though, I was as good as dead anyway, alone and unknown.

My meal was interrupted by a sound in the distance. I grabbed my clothes and ran to hide behind a larger rock. Listening carefully, I made sure not to make a noise.

"Kyla...Lady KYLA!"

I blinked, and swallowed hard. Was I hallucinating? _'Perhaps those berries _were_ drugged...'_ I thought to myself, still not making movement. The voice came closer, and I saw a figure not too far into the distance, proving I wasn't dreaming.

"Kyla! Oh Kyla where are you! God_damnit_!" Came a fusturating call. The figure slowly made it's way towards my rock, his body familiar now. _Alexander._

I stayed where I was, suddenly urges of girlishness flooding into my veins. His boots were right beside me now. My hands crept along the mossy ground, and found the ankle of the swede. I gave a hard yank, and Alexander came crashing down - sword drawn now. I let out a scream and then a giggle.

"My lord! Why are thou frightened?" My giggles came back and I covered my mouth politely. "I did not scare you, did I?"

Alexander sat there, the sword still aimed at my heart. His eyes did not waver from mine. "Kyla...oh good Lord Kyla! Where? What? Oh god I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...if I would have known, I wou-" He stopped as he noticed my apperance. He instantly turned away.

I was confused at first, until I realized why he was embarassed. I had still not put my clothes on, and was sitting infront of the Prince in the nude. "Oh goodness..oh Sir Alexander I apoligize..just...give me a moment...er..." I scrambelled to find my skirt and blouse, which were terribly torn and battered. I shoved my arms through the sleeves and stepped into the skirt quickly. "I..I was having a bath.." I explained, motioning towards the waterhole.

Alexander turned around again, and nodded, still not saying a word.

"I'm sorry." I apoligized once more, lowering my head.

"It is fine...I'm just..glad you're alright.." He bit his lip, a very different look for him. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Very glad..." This made me feel a bit better. He took my hand, and pulled me close to his chest. "I'll never lose you again, Kyla. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**----------------------------------------------**

**Part 16**

I sat across from Alexander, the large slabs of wood seperating us. The candles were alight around the room, allowing a warm and cozy feeling to move in. I was seated at the dinner table which went halfway across the room, with the royal family of Gutaherm.

"I'm so sorry about this whole ordeal, young Kyla." The King smiled kindly, a peice of lamb dangling from his fork. "If only Alexander had told us sooner!"

"It's quite alright...Sir." I replied, staring down at my own plate, decorated with marvelous colours of corn, peas, and potatoes. "And I am quite thankful that you have taken me in...I'm grateful. Thank you."

The Queen nodded and pushed a plate of bread my way. "No worries, child. Heavens, what an awful time you must have had! Here, eat up, and then we'll get you cleaned and ready for bed. You _must_ be exhausted." I smiled back at her, and slowly took a slice of bread and set it on my plate, without eating it. She went on, "All that adventure for a young lady...I can't imagine...Alexander! Sit straight, will you?"

I looked over at Alexander, who was slouched in the chair with his chin rested on hand. I gave a little giggle, and he rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, mother." He stood up, and straightened his tunic. "Lady Kyla?" He held out his arm.

"Thank you again, your majesties..." I stood up and tucked the chair in. The leather on the back was soft on my hands. Alexander came around and took my arm. We began to walk out of the room, and I felt a little silly in my atire. I had not changed since I got there, since I was told to eat immediately by the Queen.

"Are you cold, m'Lady?" Alexander worried, stopping at the enterance gate to hold me.

"No, Alexander...thank you. Please, don't call me that...it's just...just Kyla." I looked down and rested my forhead against his chin. "Thank you. Very much...for...for saving me. I thought you had forgotten, about me...and I -"

"Forgotten?" Alexander pulled my chin up, and forced me to look at him. His eyes were the sparkling blue like I remembered, except something more fierce made them a little darker. "Kyla I would never forget you...and I have not forgotten."

He pulled me a little closer to him, and I could feel his fingers trembling. I closed my eyes and let Alexander kiss me.

"Miss...miss? Come on love, wake up!" A strange unfamiliar voice awoke me from my slumber. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw a large, middle aged woman standing above me. She had soft eyes and grey-brown hair which was neatly tucked up into a bun. "Miss..I'm sorry to wake you, but you have been sleeping for an awfully long time. 'Tis near 'noon and I musn't let you spoil your night. Come now, up you get."

I sat up groggily, and pushed my hair out of my eyes and off my neck. The sun was indeed already up, and nearly going back down again. I let out an impolite yawn.

"My my aren't you a mess." The woman laughed, looking me up from head to toe. She was holding a green garmet over her arm. "Lets get you washed up so we can present you to the downstairs."

With my eyes barely open, I stood up and walked with her over to the tub. She undressed me, and I sank into the hot water, letting it gently wash the mud from my skin. I was beginning to doze off again, until the woman splashed some water into my face. "Come come now, let's hurry. The prince is waiting, my dear! And lord he _is_ fond of you." She put some oil into my hair, and rubbed it roughly. I coughed as she splashed more water onto me.

Soon I was smelling like lilacs, and was dressed in the green gown she had been holding. I looked at myself once more in the mirror, and remembered the day I last wore a lovely dress. Alexander had became cross with me - and I would never forget that day. I ran my tongue over the spot where he had made me bleed. _'What could have made him hate me, so?'_ I asked myself, twirling a peice of hair between my fingers.

_Knock knock._

"Come in?" I called, turning around towards the door. I smoothed the front of the dress down, and stood up straight. If I looked like a lady, I should act like one, aswell.

The door opened slightly, and Alexander slid in. He gave me his silly grin as he looked me from head to foot. "You look lovely, m'Lady."

I hated how he could still make me blush. "Thank you."

He walked up to me in one swift movement, and tucked his face into the crook of my neck. I giggled and pulled back. He kissed my shoulder, and then returned to meet my gaze. His eyes became serious, and I stopped smiling. "What is it?"

Alexander took my hand. "This is something that I am not the most happiest to tell you of, Lady Kyla." His fingers played with mine. "A war has broke out, between Titania and Wornoak. I have been asked to lead the men of Wornoak, into battle."

I stared at him, not saying a word. He placed his palm against my cheek, and cradled it. "M'lady..this is a great honour for me. It would be such a grand proposition for our kingdom! Not only would we recieve recognition, but pride and respect would be won!" His voice became excited. I looked away.

"When will you be leaving?" I whispered, turning my body away from him. I could feel his hands on my shoulders.

"I wanted the maid to wake you...before I left..." He squeezed my shoulders tightly.

I spun on him, angrily. "When did you know? _When did you find out_!"

"I didn't want to spoil your night, Kyla! I didn't want you to worry...please, I beg of you! I'll be back within the month...I promise I will come back for you..."

I threw his hands off me, and began to cry. "Leave then! Leave...go! Just...just go!"

He tried to reach for my cheek, but I stepped back from him just as quickly. He began for the door, still watching me. I stood breathing heavily, tears streaming down my cheeks from the rage I had begun to feel.

"I will come back, no matter if you love me or not. I _will_ come back for you, Kyla." The door shut, and I threw myself against the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Part 17**

My fingers danced across the many grooves of the wooden bench I was seated on. The sun was blazing overhead, and I could feel little beads of sweat trickle down my neck. The wool dress I had on was not helping. I peered over across the arena, the many knights getting their horses ready for the races about to come. The brightly coloured lances were set up alongside the walls, the tips glaring in the sun.

I was seated alongside the King and Queen of Gutaherm, with the rest of the royal relatives surrounding. It was indeed strange for a castle maid to be seated with the royal family, but Alexander had requested I be placed within. I had not spoken with him for the last few weeks, even though he sent letters on parchment nearly every day.

"Pardon me Miss..."

A voice interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up to see a young man about my age, peering down at me. He wore a bronze tunic over a beige shirt - obviously a royal. I looked away and resumed staring straight ahead. I was _not_ in the mood for talking.

He tried again. "Pardon me, Miss, but I was wondering if this seat was taken?"

I looked at the long empty bench to the left side of me. The relatives of Gutaherm did not want to associate with a lower class, and all refused to sit beside me - let alone the same bench. My right, on the other hand, was fully occupated by the more closer relatives of the King and Queen - who felt it was acceptable to sit beside me since the King and Queen approved. "I do not mind, sir. But I fear my company will not be warm, for you."

He sat down with much ease, and rested his boot on the bench infront. "And I, miss, do not mind your coldness, for your beauty will keep me as warm as I need." He grinned and looked over to me.

Annoyed, I turned towards him. Facing him now, I took in his features. His sandy blonde hair flopped messily over his forehead, and dark green eyes that seemed to carry a mystery. He had a slender build, but broad shoulders and a shaped jaw. I caught myself staring, and looked away immediately. I could sense he knew my thoughts.

"Miss, a name, dear?" He put his hand out for me, hands of an artist's, long but rough. Carpentry, perhaps.

I looked back, and slipped my hand through his. "Kyla."

He held it, and brought it to his mouth, giving a soft kiss to the top. I pulled away, unsure, as he smiled back at me. "Ah... _Kyla_." He mouthed, as if trying it out upon his lips. "Do you have a title before your name, or is it just simply...Kyla?" When I did not answer, he lifted my hand and kissed it once more, softer this time. Nodding, he placed it back onto my own lap, and looked away to the arena.

After watching him a few moments longer, I resumed my gaze to the knights getting ready. The first match was about to begin - a knight from Victornla, and his opponent from the house village, Gutaherm. The red and green flag waved proudly behind the Gutaherm knight, who was now mounting his horse.

The white flag swooshed down after a matter of moments, which sent the horses charging at full speed down the long rink. I watched the sand fly up from underneath the horse's hooves, as they galloped like lighting bolts. My fingers tightened on the edge of the bench, as they neared eachother more and more.

Soon there was a large clash, and the lance of the Victornla knight struck the Gutaherm knight with such force - enough to kill any man. I looked on worriedly, as the Gutaherm knight struggled to regain his stance on the horse. The man beside me was obviously amused at my worried expression. I stood up, annoyed, and began to make my way down the stands.

Soon I felt his presence behind me. As soon as I got behind the stands, to the field behind, I spun on him. "I was not here to be laughed at, Sir, nor do I appreciate being your choice of amusment!" I bit my lip, ashamed once more of my boldness. As he walked towards me, I feared I would get the same reaction from him as I did once from Alexander.

Instead, he took my hand in his own again. "Miss, I did not mean to offend you - honest." His eyes flashed sincerity, so I did not pull away this time. "It is only that I have been so deprived of laughter ever since I came here, that I found it in the one thing that made me smile." I did not say anything, but kept his gaze further. He continued, "Once again, I am sorry."

"That's alright...I am also sorry that I have been so cold to you..you see, it's just that I have been...on pins and needles lately. I did not mean to take it out on you." Allowing myself a small smile, I was relieved to know that he wasn't about to hit me for my disbehaviour. "I still haven't gotten your name, Sir.."

Just as the man was opening his mouth to speak, another entered the silence. "Kyla! Oh how I've _missed_ you!" Alexander's arms wrapped themselves around me, ripping my hand from the man's. Alexander was holding me so tight I could hardly breathe. I pulled myself away from him, and adjusted the braid in my hair.

Alexander looked at the man, and gave a bow. "Troyethe, my dear cousin. It has been so long since I've seen you last!"

Troyethe bowed in return. "Aye, Alexander. It has. This...girl, is she your..?" He struggled to find an appropriate word.

Alexander took my hand and gripped it tightly. "She is, she is. I fear she is cross with me at the moment, so if it would be no trouble, could you please excuse us?"

"Oh, oh yes not a problem..." Troyethe bowed to me, and smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Kyla. Perhaps we could speak again, someday?" And with that, he left to the arena, back to the jousting match.

I took my braid out, and watched the festivites from the tower's window. Alexander had brought us up into the caslte to talk. The jousting tournament below was near an end.

"I know you are angry at me for leaving...but I'll have you know it was a great success - we only lost four men in the battle, and have conquered the land of Titania!" He slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me close against his front. "And I am back for good, and I promise I will not leave again, m'Lady."

Turning around to face him, I leaned back against the window. The breeze had now picked up, and the wind was causing the sheets on the bed to move - almost in a beckoning way. I watched them rise and fall, and then matched it with the rising and falling of Alexander's chest. I looked up at him.

"Will you forgive me, m'Lady?" He asked, almost in a whisper. Slowly he put his hand at the base of my neck, his fingers intertwined in my hair.

I reached up and kissed his bottom lip. He smiled and brought his face down to kiss me. My back pressed against the edge of the window, and Alexander held me tight. His other hand found it's way to the back of my dress, and undid the tastles that held it up. It fell to a pile around my feet, after it had slid off my body. I sighed as I could feel his hands at the laces of my corset.

His lips became more passioante and aggressive, pulling at my tongue with more need. A feeling of fear swept over me and I moved back abruptly. Quickly, I bent down to pick up my dress.

Alexander held my wrists to pull me back up. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"N-n-no, I just...please...I...need to go...please, I.." I tried pulling away from his grasp, but he held me firmly. "Alexander, please. I need some air...I feel ill, that's all."

He gave me one last look, then released my wrists. I tugged the dress up to my shoulders, and held it tightly around my chest. Running down the stairs of the tower took less time then I had thought, and I stood at the base not knowing which way to go. I began to cry out in fustration, until I stifiled myself as Troyethe walked by.

He stopped and quickly ran over, bending down to lift me from the ground. I had not even known I had fallen. He hugged me tight to his chest, and pet my hair. "There there...shh, calm down love...calm down."

I sobbed into his chest, feeling ashamed and embarassed at the state I was in. He lifted my chin and wiped my cheeks. "What happened? You look a fright...were you attacked? _Who was it_?" He demanded, looking around, pulling a sword from his halter.

I shook my head and regained composure. Standing up, I straightened my dress. "I'm s-sorry..I'm just a bit...shaken...I..I'm fine...honest...just..."

Troyethe held me by the shoulders and held me close. "Okay..okay we won't talk about it right now..."

The wind stopped, and the dust settled around us. I didn't move from his arms, until my breath matched his - calm and slow.


	9. Chapter 9

**----------------------------------------------**

**Part 18**

Every muscle on my body seemed to ache. My eyes felt like they were bleeding, and my throat told me I had been screaming. I tried to take in my surroundings, and discovered that I was actually quite comfy - dispite my bodily pains. A warm bright light filled my eyes as I opened them up, sleep still toying with my mind. _Sleep.._I whispered to myself, and suddenly reality hit me.

"Good morning, m'Lady." A familiar voice welcomed me, as I sat up straight. I opened my eyes wider, until they had adjusted to the light. I was glad to see it was Troyethe's voice, and not a stranger's. I looked at him puzzled, my memory at a loss. He sat on the edge of the bed, and put an orange on the bedside table. "Glad to see you are relaxed...you wouldn't fall asleep for the longest time - tossing and turning all night-"

I stopped him. "What do you mean? All night? Troyethe, this isn't right..." I pulled the blankets off and got out of the bed. My dress was thankfully still on, but messily slung around me. "What..what happened?" Calming myself down, I looked out the window, making sure I was still in the same castle.

Troyethe stood up and walked to the window beside me. "You were quite a...quite a mess last night, m'Lady. I myself still do not know the absolute truth of what took place yesterday, but..." he pushed my hair off my shoulders. "...but I do know that it musn't have been good. Kyla..." I looked down, at my slipper-clad feet. Troyethe seemed to want to calm me more, and I found I was shivering now. "Kyla, you _must_ tell me what happened last night...I promise I'll protect your word, but I must know the harm that has been done."

"It's silly, really. I don't know what came over me...I know that he meant no harm..he musn't have..." I mumbled, feeling the unsurity and weakness wash back over me. I decided to continue. "Alexander...he...and I..."

"And you weren't ready." Troyethe finished for me, as if he knew what had happened.

Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, I nervously looked up at Troyethe. _How had he known?_ "That..that's correct. I don't know why though...I shouldn't be having this conversation with you."

Troyethe gave a short laugh, and ran his fingers through his hair, the gold in it reflecting in the sunlight. He truly was a beautiful sort of man. "If you don't want to, m'Lady, then we won't." I was a bit fusturated with his ease, wishing I could have some of it. He smiled again, "Perhaps you should go back to your wing. My cousin will be waiting for you, and I don't need him blaming me for anything more."

I nodded silently, and went to the door. Slowly I unlatched the cold iron lock, and stepped through.

"Kyla!" Troyethe called.

I turned just in time to catch the orange that he had just thrown. Smiling slightly, I bowed and made my way down the hall.

When I walked in, Alexander was seated cross-legged on my bed. He had his head in his hands, and I could feel the tension from the first moment I stepped in. _Gulp._ He looked up, then leaned back into the headboard, never losing my gaze. The pit of my stomach fell.

"I'm sorry that I left so abruptly yesterday night." My voice was as quiet as a whisper. "I..I was afraid."

"Come." He said, patting the spot beside him.

My feet felt as if I was stepping on sharp knives, with every step towards him. My head was hung low, as I climbed beside him. His arms opened wide, and I cautiously moved into them, allowing him to hold me. "I'm sorry..." I whispered into his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken then relax.

After awhile, he rubbed my back to wake me up. "M'Lady, are you fit to go to the ball tonight?"

I had completely forgotten about the large gala that the kingdom was holding, in celebration for the conquer of Titania. Alexander was the person of honour, since he led the men to victory. I had promised to the Queen that I would attend - I believe she had taken quite a liking towards me.

"Kyla?" Alexander proded, disturbing my thoughts.

"Oh..oh yes, yes I shall attend." I said.

"Good. I'll leave you be now, and you take some rest. I don't want you being exhausted for tonight's festivites!" His boyish grin returned to his face. "It will be such a fantastic night!"

"Indeed..." I whispered into the pillow, closing my eyes to let sleep take over.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Part 19**

As I walked into the large stone room, with cathedral ceilings with candles hung high above the crowd, I had to take a moment to take it all in. It was absolutely beautiful, and I needed to catch my breath. Roses and orchids were strung throughout the pillars, with candles and red tablecloths enriching the room with such depth and romance.

I began to laugh once I noticed that my red dress matched the tablecloths. My dress cut low under the shoulders, tight to my waist, and then flowed down to the bottom. I did a quick check, and then proceeded inside.

The royal family was already on the floor, beginning to dance to the sweet melodies of the music being played. Harps, flutes, violins and fiddles painted the room with a lovely sound. I could spot Alexander dancing with one of his many cousins, large smiles on their faces. I also spotted the men of Wornoak, drinking away their pride, with women on their knees, flirting shamelessly. I shared their happieness for only a moment, the smile on my face seemed to dissapear.

Suddenly, a hand rested itself on my shoulder, and I turned around most quickly. My smile appeared again when I saw the familiar deep green eyes shining back at me. "Troyethe!" I smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you've recovered...and have graced us with your presence." He slipped his hand into mine, and the other around my waist. "Now, m'Lady, would you grace me with a dance?"

Tilting my head to the side, I laughed and let him begin to twirl me. The music began to slow down, and people were starting to go to the tables to begin dinner. I looked up at Troyethe, who had his eyes closed, apparently entranced in the music, his body swaying side to side. I decided not to disturb him, and put my head back down, near his cheek. He smelled of pine, deep in the woods. It was a comforting smell, and I wanted to stay there until the sun rose and fell once more. Soon I felt Troyethe pull me closer to him, his grip on my hand tightening.

"I'm glad to see you and my cousin getting along so well..." Alexander half-slurred, taking another long swig of the rich wine. "...although it does pain me to see him holding you so close."

I played with the hem of my dress, watching the beads sparkle in the candlelight. The red in them caught the flame so nicely, sending flecks of colour to my skin. I smiled.

"Kyla...I'm...I'm afraid." He said, almost in a whisper. His blue eyes fell to the floor, and he breathed deeply.

The celebration had ended, and the guests had begun to leave. The room was beginning to feel empty, yet somehow I felt like it was full...closing in on me. _Suffocating_. "Afraid? Alexander? Of what...?"

He turned his back to me, and rubbed his forehead. "Of you. Of him. Together. I fear I may lose you, and I am not sure if I can...if I can allow that." His fists began to clench.

I pinched one of the beads I had been holding tightly, causing it to shatter in my palm. "Nothing has been happening, Sir..." The glass shards made little sound, hitting the stone floor.

Alexander turned around, and began to walk past me. His shoulder brushed against mine, and he said in a low voice, hard for me to hear, "I...I know."

I stared at the stained glass windows that surrounded the castle walls, and stayed there until all the flame had burnt out. The last flame flickered twice, and then blew out. Immediately the room was bathed in darkness, and the moon became prominant in the window. _"Perhaps I should just sleep here.."_ I thought to myself, looking around in the darkness, beginning to feel tired.

Suddenly a noise pierced the silence, and I scrambled behind a table, without making a sound. _Footsteps._ They came closer and closer, until I was sure they were inside the room. My heartbeat began to quicken, and I held stlil, praying that my eyes would soon adjust to the light.

I heard the light of a match, and sure enough, a candle had been lit. The corner in the right of the room was glowing. Making sure I was quiet, I peeked over the top of the table, to see the figure of someone, hovered over the light, with a quill and parchment in hand. I pushed myself upward a little farther, to get a better look. The figure was scribbling on the parchment, with long, determined strokes. Writing, I assumed.

My foot was beginning to ache from the position I had set myself in, and as I tried to re-arrange myself, I stupidly knocked a candlestick over. _'Stupid stupid girl!'_ I scolded myself, watching to see if the figure had moved.

"Who's there?" It called, standing up now, sword drawn. _'Ah, a man.'_ I concluded.

I was caught. Standing up, I began to walk over from behind the table. Quite afraid, and nervous, I stepped close to the man, still not seeing his face. "S-sorry, s-s-sir..I hadn't meant to...I mean, it is that, well, I...what I meant, is that...I...er..."

"You were spying." His voice sounded slightly amused.

My cheeks flushed in the darkness, and I hung my head. "I hadn't meant to...Sir."

"Such a pretty face, surely I will not punish you for that. Although, if I had mistaken you for a thief, your life, young miss - would not be continued." He let out a laugh, and moved so his face became alight. "My dear dear Kyla...what will I ever do with you?"

"Troyethe! Sir! Oh Lord I must be so stupid...I hadn't meant to spy...oh I'm glad you weren't...oh...Troyethe!" A gush of relief swept over me, and instantly I became relaxed. "If I may be so bold, why were you here, Sir?"

He sat down on the chair again, and motioned for me to accompany him. As I pulled the chair beneath my body, he answered, "Writing. I suppose you could say I have a knack for it...I quite enjoy stories, and so I fill this here scroll," he raised the parchment "...with stories, and ideas."

I looked at him for a moment, then asked again, "What of? What type?"

Smiling, Troyethe set the parchment down. "Oh lots of things...adventures some of my days include. Dreams...hopes, wishes...silly _fairytales_, one might say."

I thought back to my own book of fairytales, _Utopia. _"May I read them, Sir?"

Troyethe rolled the parchment back into a scroll, and took my hand. "Oh dear, you wouldn't want to read these old things...rough sketches of what's yet to come!" I guess I had looked puzzled, so he continued. "I aspire, my dear, to be a poet...a writer! One day I shall have a book full of my tales, and young children will be told my stories, just before they fall asleep. - It is my dream."

"That's beautiful..." I squeezed his hand. The candlelight made his eyes sparkle, and light up his cheeks. I now noticed that he had freckles that sprinkled his nose, just underneath his eyes. He looked away. A piece of hair fell from behind his ear, and toppled messily over his eyebrow.

Troyethe stood up, without letting go of my hand, and looked down on me. "A walk, miss Kyla?"

"I'd be honoured."

Troyethe and I walked around the gardens until the sun began to rise. We talked about many things - books, countries, his adventures and travels, beautiful things. I found myself becoming more and more fond of him, and I yearned to hear him speak more. He taught me so many things, in just one night. Things I had never even dreamt of!

We were seated on a bench, just outside of the castle's forest. The sun had begun to rise and the sky was lit up with marvelous colours. I could not believe I had stayed out this long, with one man. Suddenly I felt guilty.

"Troyethe..." I was watching a dragonfly seat itself on a large leaf. It's wings looked so delicate, so breakable to the touch.

"Miss Kyla..." He pulled my chin up, and held my gaze. "Miss Kyla...I am afriad to say that I've become...quite fond of you." His palm held my cheek, and I placed my hand ontop of his. "I'm acting like a fool...my cousin's love...but I do not want to deny something I feel so strongly..."

I closed my eyes, trying to think straight. I felt his breath on my neck, his lips near my ear.

"Your eyes...when he touches you...from the moment I saw you, I could tell you were pretending, Kyla."

I tried to breathe, but no air would come out. I could feel the tears begin to fall - and his fingertips wiping them away.

He pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you."

I shook my head and bit my lip, but I suppose I didn't hide my discomfort, because he then stood up. "M'Lady," he frowned "...you do not trust me."

Alarmed, I stood and took his hand. "No no! How could I not?" I needed to scold my clumsy tongue. "Sir. Forgive me, but...but I just do not know you."

"Then look at me...am I someone you could trust? Someone you could _learn_ to trust?" He pulled me close, and held my chin between his two fingers.

Looking into his eyes, I had found a gentleness that I had never known, had never met before. _'He could not harm a soul...'_ I told myself, confidently. "Perhaps.." I whispered onto his lips. I could feel my fingers intertwine themselves in the curls at the base of his neck. His hair was so soft, so delicate.

Just before I could raise my head to meet his lips, he turned and kissed my shoulder, ever so softly. "It's time I think, we get you back inside and to bed."

I looked up at him, left a bit dissapointed. I shushed my thoughts away as Troyethe guided me back up to the castle, without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

**----------------------------------------------**

**Part 20**

Alexander looked up at me sadly. I could feel the fear he had inside, the very fear that I had when I had begun to tell him of Troyethe. At first Alexander was furious, but soon his anger turned into the pain he sat in now. I knew I couldn't carry on being untruthful with Alexander, and so I decided to tell him of my feelings with Troyethe.

_'I don't even know my own feelings with him! How could I even possibly go about to explain it to Alexander?'_ I conversed with myself, a slight surge of panic washing over me. I had already told Alexander that there was strange feelings being passed between Troyethe and I, and that I had spent the night talking with him.

"Do you love him?" Alexander suddenly asked. He already had a tear rolling down one of his cheeks, as if he had already known the answer. The sun behind him in the window coloured his blonde curls a golden colour.

"Alexander...Alexander I.." I sat down beside him, after an hour of pacing. I took a deep breath. "Alexander. I am hardly even sure if I know what the true meaning of 'love' is. I have never loved, I do not think, for I don't know what it means to be in love. Alexander, you have been so kind and caring towards me, this last year. I cannot even begin to thank you enough. You have told me you loved me, and..."

Alexander stood up and wiped his eyes. "Kyla. I do love you. But..but if your heart..." his words struggled slightly. "...if your heart does not tell you that I am the one to love...then..then I shall understand."

Suddenly it was my turn to feel fear, but I knew I could not go back on my words. Not with something like this. Standing up to meet him, I tried to catch his gaze. He turned his face away from me, and eventually his back. As I reached out and touched his hand, he flinched. _'Time for me to leave._' I told myself.

With one last look at Alexander's figure in the sun, I eased the heavy door shut.

"You see, Troyethe...I couldn't possibly..oh what am I saying anyway?" I paced back and forth, trying to keep my calm but not succeeding in the least.

"Please, m'Lady...please come with me?"Troyethe squeezed my hand tightly, trying to stop me from moving.

I whirled on him, my long hair thrashed against itself in the wind. "Where? Sir I beg of you, please if you know what you're goal with me is_, please_ tell me."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and pushed his own out of his eyes. "M'lady I would love for you to come with me...away! To travel this earth with me...alongside me, now and forever!" His voice became excited. "We could run through large fields together, gallop through forests, see the ocean, see the stars, go where no one has ever been! Discover new things..you and I, my darling...together!"

"Troyethe..." I whispered on his lips, that had now found their way close to mine. I pressed myself against his body, and felt his hands run up and down the length of me. The electricity I felt as he danced his fingers on my lower back sent me into another world. _Something new and exciting._ I felt scared, and a little lost...unknowing of what was to come.

Suddenly an earth-shattering shriek pierced the air, sending me to jump back, and look around. Troyethe drew his sword, and told me to shush. Again, the same scream echoed, and instantly I knew where it had come from.

Making my way up the staircase, several castlemaidens were crying and screaming, running as fast as they could the opposite way. I clutched the hem of my dress and ran faster, doing my best to dodge the oncoming traffic. I half-knew half-feared what I was about to see, what I was about to find.

A tray of tea and scones was scattered across the floor, broken dishes and glasses aswell. I stopped running and slowly made my way to the door. I took a deep breath, and stepped in.

A knife was engorged into Alexander's chest, blood oozing from the heart. His hand was still clutched around the top half of the knife, his knuckles a ghostly white. His eyes still lay open, the depths of blue now gone. His mouth, the very mouth I had kissed ever so softly, had one trickle of blood falling down his chin. The red that had once kept Alexander alive was now drenching the soft and gentle white bedsheets, like paint.

'_Alexander no...Alexander! NO!'_ I held my mouth and collapsed on the hard wooden floor, my eyes shutting as fast as they had taken in the scene. The air in the room began to dense, and soon I was gasping for it. I rocked myself back and forth, my eyes still tightly closed.

I did not move from that spot until I felt myself being lifted from the ground. I had a strange sort of ache in my head, and the room began to take shape again. It was dimly lit now, and I could see a few guardsmen covering Alexander's lifeless and blood-soaked body with a dark sheet. A loud and painful noise was pounding at my ears, and it was only until I was taken outside that I realised it was my own screaming.


	11. Chapter 11

**----------------------------------------------**

**Part 21**

I started down at the black lace that covered my hands. It felt itchy, and uncomfortable. My skin felt as if it was being turned raw. I felt a squeeze on my shoulder, and I regretably looked up.

I didn't want to take in the scene that was before me, never wanted to remember this dark and dreary day. It had been a week since Alexander was found dead, and now, alongside half the county, Kingdoms come together, standing around a dark and morbid box. A red and white blanket was laid over the top of the tomb, with the Gutharem royal family crest. Alexander lay in that box. A deep hole still puncturing his body. I turned away again.

Alexander's whole family stared at me, with accusing eyes. I began to get hot beneath my collar. I tugged at it discreetly, keeping my eyes cast downwards.

Troyethe sat on the far bench, opposite me. He did not meet my gaze, for he was as much at fault for Alexander's death as I was - and he knew it. I could feel the once tightly-knit coils of my hair slowly slumping down to the base of my neck. I was sweating and felt disgusting.

Finally the ceremony had come to an end, and I was most thankful that it had. Immediately I whisked up my long black gown and began to make my way past the many crowds, trying to stay in poise, but also trying to get away as fast as I could. The sun had begun to really advance it's brink - boiling overhead in the clearest blue skies. Although the weather was beautiful, the day was dark and dreary from the start.

That night I stripped myself of all the black linens, and instead opted for a salmon-pink slip, with a white overcoat ontop. As I pushed back the strands of hair around my cheeks, I looked around to make sure no one was there. I planned to be alone on this night, free of the accusing threats and nasty tongues.

I slipped through the corridor, and down the turning steps that led to the horsemen's cabins. I knew they were not being occupied this night, for they were out in the country to deliver post-funeral news. I shuddered.

As I passed through the castle to the cabin, I tightened my grip on my overcoat, bidding it closer. The warmth had begun to escape my skin, and I felt like I was slowly being blanketed with a strange cold. My footsteps make little noise, as they gently yet quickly reach the cabins. The horses, although lazy, and fully awake and watching me make my way past. They niegh until I feel a sense of fear taking over, their black eyes boring into my skin. _'Breathe, you silly girl._' I scold myself, loosening my grip on my cloak.

I feel eyes on my back, the gaze of which I know is not a horse's. Although my eyes are slowly adjusting to the light, it is far too dark to see who it is. It is also far too late for anyone to be out to rescue me. As I slowly turn around, I see the outline of a man. Taking a step back, the figure comes closer. The light from the moon hits his face, and Alexander stares into my eyes, a feirce and angry look upon his face.

'NO!' I scream, and push his chest away. I begin to run but soon I am stopped by a tight grasp upon my waist. I can hear my jacket being ripped. I scream again, and try to wriggle away.

"M'lady! Stop! Please stop! Just...stop.." He twists me over and holds both arms above my head. "...moving!"

I try to catch my breath but I just cannot. The man that is holding me down I know is not Alexander, and it was just my mind playing tricks on me again. But I cannot get the picture of him out of my mind. The grip on my wrists are being to ease off.

"Now miss, are you fit to stand? You will not run away again, will you?" He sits me upright, and yet I still cannot see his face. "A chance to explain myself, miss. I was cleaning out one of the stables, as a last moment job. You see, the guests from the funeral of Sir Alexander..." at this point, I felt his fingers leave my skin to allow him to make the sign of the cross. "...need their horses ready for the early morning. When someone came quietly walking into the stables at this hour, well miss, I hadn't a clue who you were."

I don't speak a word, I feel as if my tongue has lost movement.

"And still yet, m'Lady, I do not know your name."

I licked my lips to get feeling back into my mouth. A feeling swept over me, and I grabbed his hand in the darkness. "Let's go."

"Go? Miss? Where to?" He stumbled upwards, so he was standing beside me. I could now tell he was tall. I pulled on his hand until we walked out of the stable, towards the gardens. "Miss? M'lady please stop..." I ignored his pleas, and tugged him farther and farther from the castle. Past the gardens, past the field, and into the forest.

Finally I turned to look at him, the sun now rising. His hair was a floppy brown mess, with dust covering his skin from head to toe from the stable. He was a handsome boy, hardly over the age of seventeen. I stepped infront of him, and began to undo his tunic.

He pulled my hands away. "Miss, dear lord! _What is your name woman?_" His lips trembled as I pulled at his tunic again. As soon as I got the buttons undone, I pulled the material over his head - he put his arms up agreeably. I could tell he was still confused, but I was not about to stop for that. My hands followed the hair that flowed from his navel to his trousers, in a thin, delicate line. His hands moved quickly to my chin, and pulled it up to push his lips against mine. I felt his tongue prod though my teeth gently, unsure and a bit afraid. I welcomed the intrusion and responded with a nudge of my own.

Grasping his left hand, I brought it down to my chest, and his calloused fingers danced over the silk of my slip. I ran my hands over his shoulders, which were chisled nicely from the hard work in the stables. As he flicked the tip of my breast through the silk, I began to sink down to the leaf-scattered ground. He followed, and pushed his body down ontop of mine, the length of him covering me by the inch. The weight was not uncomfortable, but rather pleasurable.

Soon my slip had been disregarded, and I lay on the forest floor naked under this new man. I closed my eyes and waited for him to pull his trousers off. Soon I felt the pressure of his body ontop of mine once more, his knee proding my legs apart ever so softly. I held onto his shoulders tightly, and opened myself so that he could enter with more ease.

He hovered above me and we locked eyes. His eyes were glazed over, as if pleading, lost in some unknown world that I had not yet discovered. He ran his hand down to my stomach, and I began to whimper. I felt my head nodding, and I took hold of his shoulders more tightly.

Soon I felt a tight and sharp pain as he entered me. I let out a tiny scream, and he withdrew immediately. "Shit! You hadn't told me you had never...had never been given away!" He was suddenly snapped out of his trance, and he looked at me worridly.

I waited until the scorching pain had died down a little, and opened my eyes. He was still there, hovering above me once more. I slid my hands from his shoulders to his hips, and guided him back down into me. It still hurt, but not so much I couldn't bare. Gently I raised my hips up to meet his, and he slowly relaxed once more. I held on tightly as he danced with my body, and I gave out little moans of pleasure as he did so more roughly.

As our bodies tensed and released, I gripped onto him as new feelings washed over me and through me. My skin was tingling, from my fingers to my toes. We were both panting, sweating onto eachother. He rolled over, and I lay against him.

"Kyla." I whispered.

"What?"

"My name. My name is Kyla."


	12. Chapter 12

**----------------------------------------------**

**Part 22**

I wasn't exactly sure what had come over me, but I knew that I could never take it back. This dark-haired stranger that I lay ontop of, was breathing hard, and very heavy. Absent-mindly I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling every strand slide between my now trembling fingers. I looked up at him.

His eyes were dark, under his slanted eyelids, and his nose perfectly straight. His lips were more lucious then I had ever seen on a man, and his cheeks tinted a soft rose. His hands were large, and calloused - the hands of a hardworking stableboy, I assumed. Soon I felt myself looking the boy up and down, and I realised I wanted to know more. I wanted to know him - so I could repay him for letting me let go of my world, for just this once.

"You seem fascinated. Why?" His mouth almost formed a smirk.

"Well, it is rather ironically improper about the situation that we stand in now, don't you think?" I was avoiding the question, as best I could. He took my hand into his own, and squeezed it.

"May I tell _my lady_ a secret? Or is she too full of her own to add another?" I nodded as he said this, not understanding the joke until later. He continued, still smiling. "My secret, is that I think I've fallen for a woman I've only known for a little while...and still I don't know why or who or where you've come from?"

"First...what is your name?"

"Nikolas." He looked away from me, and closed his eyes. "I wish I could put a title infront of my name, ma'am. A 'Sir' or perhaps 'Lord'...but I am sorry if that I dissapoint you."

"Your name is no matter to me."

I told Nikolas where I had come running from, and of the happenings of earlier. I told him of my kingdom, Isabel and Ann, Miss Oriana and the whippings, the theives and the waterfall and my love and death of Alexander. I left out most detail, but I figured he understood. He looked down at me with kind eyes, nodding his head throughout my whole speech. It was strange, opening these wounds to a stranger, of whom I just met. But also comforting, in a way.

After I was done, I wiped my eyes with the hem of my gown, and looked at him. He didn't seem shocked, or afraid, or the least bit nervous. I'm sure I startled him at first, giving myself over to him. _'He probably thinks I'm a tramp.'_ I thought to myself.

I felt Nikolas's hand under my chin, and his lips pressed against mine. His tounge danced inside my mouth, spreading warmness down my chest, and to my toes. It was now, I realised, that I needed to open my eyes. Adventures would come and go. New worlds awaiting, new dangers that lay ahead. Throughout my battles, I had learnt so many things. Things I know I wouldn't give up for the world. Lessons and pains I knew I would understand the reasons to, in better time.

He smiled on my lips, and I looked up at him, without saying a word.

The End.


End file.
